A New Beginning, Same Love
by TennisRebels15
Summary: Set in New Moon Edward leaves and Bella decides that instead of mopping around she create song that express her relationship with the Cullen's and Edward. A few months after they leave Bella is discovered and has a concert which they see and decides to go to her next concert. Will Edward and Bella reconnect or did Edward break her trust. I do not own the characters just theplot R
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story that I have written so far give me your feed back, tell your friends, read and I hope you enjoy this story that popped in my head. Thanks to all my readers.!

Love ya TennisRebels15

BPOV= Bella

EPOV= Edward

EMPOV= Emmett

RPOV= Rose

CPOV=Carlisle

ESPOV= Esme

APOV= Alice

JPOV= Jasper

(just to help you out on who speaking in that time frame)

Chapter 1

BPOV

"IZZY!, IZZY!,IZZY!" as my fans call my name.

While beginning lead under the stage and towards the trap door above were I would be starting the show with my new song that I created for my best friend, Alice (Oath By Cher Lloyd). To say that I was nervous would be a huge understatement, now if I told you I was literally vibrating and sweating buckets that would be correct on how i was feeling at that very moment. I mean I've sung before just not in front of thousands of people and then another million people that are watching me at home just sends a wave a nausea praying to god that I don't up chuck on stage like Justin Bieber did, and it wasn't that I could sing which I could very well actually what I was ok with was singing in the recording studio with my manager and the record company but this was my first concert and if I mess this up it's probably the end of my none existent career. Mentally preparing my self for my big break.

Trying to get my head off the what I was about to do I remembered how I started after the love of my life told me that he was done with me, that he didn't want me anymore. Taking half of my heart with him and his family. I stilled love Edward but if I met him again I don't think I would be able to trust him with my heart after he left me in the forest chasing after him praying an crying on the forest floor hoping he'd come back and tell me I was a prank Emmett came up and we'd laugh and get back together but that never happened. After I finally made it back to my house it took me a couple of days to pull my self and decide that I wasn't going to spend my days laying in my room like a fucking Zombie no I'm going to remember the good times that we had together. So I learned how create my own music and shortly after that I was discovered at a cafe in Seattle. So now here I am launching my new song and a couple other ones that are inspired by the relation ship that I had with my second family.

Getting my footing on the platform and handed my personal microphone that had blood red crystals all over the handle and started to rise up and was meet with thousands of screaming fans and flashing light just seeing the sight in front of me gave me this confidence and all the butterfly's were gone and I knew that I was going to rock this stage and have fun.

"Hello Hollywood, California, how are we doing tonight?!" I yelled into the mike

"Are you ready to get this party started?!"

Then the music started playing.

_Yo my best friend, my best friend, till the very end_

_Cause best friends don't have to pretend you need a hand,_

_and I'm right there beside you, you in the dark, i'll be the bright_

_light to guide you 'member the times, times,times sneaking of the house all of_

_the times, times, times that you had the doubts and don't forget all the troubles _

_we got into we got something you can't undo, do_

_laughing so damn hard crashed your dad's new car_

_all the scars we share, I promise, I swear _

_Wherever you go, just always remember _

_that you got a home for now and forever and if you get low, just call me whenever_

_this is my oath to you _

_Wherever you go, just always remember you never alone_

_we're birds of a feather, and we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_this is my oath to you_

_ohhhhhhhh i'll never let you go ohhhhh_

_woah, this is my oath to you_

_woahhh, just thought that you should know, ohhhhhh _

_woah, this is my oath to you_

_( instrumental) _

_yeahhhhh, wherever you go, just always remember that you got a home, for now and forever_

_and if you get low, just call me whenever_

_this is my oath to you_

_wherever you go, just always remember your never alone _

_we're birds of a feather, and we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_this is my oath to you_

_ohhhhhh, you should know, you should know_

_you should know yeah, woahhhh ohhh_

_this is my oath to you_

_woahhhhhh,you never alone_

_were bird's of a feather woahhhhhh_

_this is my oath to you!_

When I was finished with my first song I was out of breath and had the biggest smile on my lips in the longest of time it was so much fun and the crowd was going wild.

"I hoped you liked that it is called Oath, I wrote that for my best friend Alice Cullen!"

"I'll be right back after this break!"

As I exited off the stage I headed to my dressing room to put on my second outfit, once i was done i had my sexy ring leader outfit with my own whip to conclude my last song.

ON STAGE

The lights came on and I had back up dancers and their were acrobats and wild animals and I ended the show with a bang.

_There's only 2 types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

_Well baby I'm a put a show on kinda girl_

_don't like that back seat gotta be first_

_I'm like the ring leader I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus_

_There's only 2 types of guys out there, the ones that can hang with me and the ones that are scared_

_So baby I hope you came prepared_

_I run a tight shift so, beware_

_I'm like the ring leader I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus_

_Let's go_

_Let me see what you can do._

_I'm runnin' this (like like like like a circus)_

_yeah._

_Like a what?_

_(like like like like a circus)_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus!_

The crowd went wild it was exhilarating to know that those people loved my music and at that moment I knew I made the right choice of letting my emotion flow out in music then sitting at home and moping that I loved my over protective, penny headed, sexy vampire boyfriend instead I'm living at semi happy life the only thing I was missing was my love.

When I got to my hotel room the last thought before sleep took my was I ever going to see the Cullen's ever again or did they see me tonight on MTV.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter next chapter is going to show the Cullen's point of view!

Keep R&R my readers

Love ya

TennisRebels15


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toronto, Canada

_EMPOV_

I hasn't been the same since we left a family member behind my little sister, Jaspers to, Alice's and even Rose misses Bells they both consider Bella as a best friend and sister, Esme and Carlisle both felt as if they lost a daughter and Edward was the worst he just sits up in his room never moving and barley hunts unless Esme or Alice drags him out and practically forces the blood down his throat. Personally i think he's a total ass for leaving Bella.

Edward growled at that one 'Opps sorry bro but you know half of it's true' I thought

The whole house is screwed up right now where just not the same with our blushing, clumsy, danger magnet human. Jasper had to leave a couple of times because of the emotions, Alice stopped shopping she's even worn the same shirt twice, which never happens, Rose doesn't even look it the mirror anymore, Esme doesn't work in her gardens, Carlisle barely comes out off his office only to hunt or work, Edward is just a puppet never moving unless you move him yourself, and me I don't make perverted jokes and my sex life in non-existant.

Seeing as there was nothing to do seeing as everyone was in their rooms I decided to turn on the TV I heard that there's this new Singer from the U.S, whats her name something like Lizzie and that her concert is about to start so I turned that on with a bottle of bear blood and plopped down on the couch the music started it was interesting and I could tell this was going to be good. Taking a sip of blood which I spit all over the room the and choked on some I already swallowed as seeing who the artist was our very own Bella!

"Bella" I whispered so softly I didn't even hear it once I got over my shock

I yelled "HOLYSHITOMG (holy shit omg) Guy Guys get down here Bella's on TV and she's singing OMG!"

Everyone was down here even Edward came out of his bat cave before I could finish the sentence. Bella was coming through the floor and sing this song that was inspired everybody was staring at the TV. she was wearing a corset shirt that was yellow and then the was a sparkly like design on it like a print of a tux and these supper short shorts that had sparkly fringe on the bottom and black boots with studs pared with thigh high socks to say the least Bella was drop dead sexy and fuck.

APOV

I was laying in Jazz's and my bed when Emmett started yelling that Bella's was on TV. I raced down to the living the room and on the TV singing a song called Oath ( By Cher Lloyd ) and rocking the stage and she looked hot doing it and her outfit was amazing, but what touched my the most was the song was named after me I was so close to sobbing. I have get tickets to the next concert

JPOV

Oh My Bells is Singing on National TV and the best part is everyone is no longer seriously depressed.

RPOV

Bella's on TV it's glad to see her I miss her.

ESMPOV+CPOV

My daughter is on TV singing

EPOV

Bella I miss her so much. Emmett was the only one down stairs and everybody else was in their rooms. Once I heard Bella's name coming out of Emmett's mouth I ran as fast as I could down to the living and what I meet on the TV was the love of my life in a sexy outfit on TV with people screaming in the distance. She owned the stage and just seeing her once in the last 8 months even on TV made my heart sore. When she finished her song she ran off the stage and I longed for her to come back. About 5 minutes Bella was lowered down on a swing and was wearing a sexy ring master costume that made my pants a little bit tighter. When the swing came completely down Bella stepped off and she had a sip with her which made my pants a little tighter again Bella owned that stage when she sang and said that the song Circus ( By Britney Spears) was for Rose who was like a sister that this song reminded her of her. After she said Good night and I knew I would go back to Bella and if I had to beg on my hands and knee's until I would be able to call her mine.

Finally Edward see's Bella on stage and create a little problem, if you know what I mean ;)

Love ya

TennisRebels15


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

The morning after the concert I woke up with the biggest smile on my face recalling the events of last night. I can't believe that I Isabella Marie Swan just sang in front of millions of people and didn't trip once or make a fool of myself but instead rocked the stage and launch my new life.

"Bella! turn on the TV" Angela yelled when she came into my room (Angela's my manager and she knows about Edward and his family being Vampires because she's Jake's imprint)

"why whats going on?" I asked

"Your on Good Morning America!"

And she was right their was the regular reporters and on the screen was a picture of me singing from last night in my ringmaster outfit (the outfit is on a link for both songs on my page). They were saying that i was the most popular singer out there more than Lady Gaga and that my first album FUN is already sold out every where and that I crashed Youtube and iTunes. They discussed me for the whole show tell people where my next show would be, which was in Canada, Toronto. That tickets are limited and selling fast.

"Angela did I really crash iTunes?" I asked with disbelief. I mean like there has to be a huge amount of people just to crash one site but to crash 2 of the most popular thats mind-blowing.

"Yea and they crashed a hour after the show last night your all that everybody can talk about. Your everywhere!"She screamed

after a while of partying we finally settled down and got down to business.

"Ok Bells were on a tight schedule, you have to be at the airport at 6 o'clock tonight for the jet and were going to Toronto, Canada so ...

1. Airport at 6 o'clock.

2. When you land a team of body guards will be there to escort you and I got you a few presents when you arrive you'll know when you see them.

3. You have 2 weeks off before the concert then you stay in Toronto for 3 months at least it depends on how long it takes you to record all the music videos on your album.

4. We need to go shopping for new outfits for interviews in the near future.

and thats pretty much it, well I'll meet you in Canada my flight leaves in 3 hours so I can tie somethings up before you arrive." Angela finished.

We said goodbye to each other and I was left alone with my thoughts

**TIME SKIP **

**Landing in Toronto, Canada**

Like Angela said happened, when I stepped of the plane there were screaming fans and cameras flashing, it was crazy I had to put on my sunglasses and they didn't even help all that much. I was led away from the crowd and into a private hangar which my head of security Zack, told me that my car was waiting for me in there and that they would have 2 cars in front and 2 behind me. When I entered the hangar I was expecting a stretch limo but was met with a brand new red-hot Ferrari F430 with a bow on the roof and an envelope on the wind shield. As I walked up to this beautiful machine I grabbed the envelope and opened it was the key's and there was a letter form Angela that said 'Have Fun' in big letters. I waisted no time and hopped into the car and started the engine I smiled when the engine purred to life and raced out of there and was met with the security team that boxed me in and we drove through Toronto and after a 15 minute drive the front car drove up to a huge cast iron gate with the letters I.S. on them I was so confused since i was under the impression that I was staying at a hotel. When the cars stopped and they hopped out of their cars Zack came up to me and told me this is where I would be staying, he gave the gate code and that his team would be doing drive buys everyday to check anything out of place, he also gave me all the teams numbers if I needed anything. The house was made of stone it looked to be 3 stories tall, it had 2 princess towers on the front of the house by the door, 4 fireplace chimneys could be seen coming out of the roof and a porch that wrapped all the way around the front of the porch it was huge.

I parked my car in the garage on the side of the house (mansion) and unlocked the front door as I walked into the front entrance there was an amazing site the stair case was in a U shape which went up from both sides of the room and meet in the middle. A large crystal chandelier hung from the top of the ceiling were a painting was painted with crown molding framing it like a picture. In between the stair cases there was small table with a huge vase of flowers and chairs that alined the wall around it with a few pictures above them. The floors we a sandy color marble at matched the wall which also was tan and had a lot of lighting that made it even a more beautiful space. I moved on to kitchen had olive green cabinets with gray and white granite counter tops, a cast iron light fixture over the kitchen island that was responsible for most lighting. The island cabinets were a tan color with cherry stained wood as the counter tops, 2 bar stools were tucked underneath the counter and a sink was built into the counter, on the left side of the wall there was a master chef oven with a hood above it and the microwave had it's own little space. On the right was more counter space and the stainless steal double door fridge rested and the ceiling was brick with little archways to add character.

Once I was done ogling at my kitchen I moved on to the living room which had chocolate brown walls on 3 out of the 4 and the 4th one had some kind of rock plates that held the 89" Plasma TV and Speakers next to it. The couch was also brown like the wall with a glass coffee table in front on the left side of the couch were 2 cow skin chairs and a night stand on the left side of the couch. The dinning room table was also in the room which again was a chocolate color with silver ascents and a modern crystal chandelier over it and it sat 10 people. Above the couch were 2 black and white photos of buildings but there was also a lot of lighting so the room had a very homy feeling and wasn't so dark.

Since that was the end of the First floor I moved on to the 2nd were the theater, library, music room and other guest bedrooms were.

When I walked up the grand-stair case I made a left and on the my first right was the library it had average ceilings and a big shelf covered with books that I have yet to read and ones that i have read like my favorite, Pride & Predguice on the left wall. It had a nice lounge chair with a little table next to it and a lamp so I could read at night and a fire place to keep me extra toasty, the right wall was all glass so i could see out in the backyard and the best part was that there was a spiral staircase that lead to a second floor with more books. I could just live in this room alone but decided against it and explored some more. The music room was across the library and it had every instrument known to men kind with also my personal collection. I discovered that there were 7 suits over hear by the library and 3 over in the east wing so I made it over there.

In the east wing the next room that I came across was my very own home theater/ arcade/ bowling alley. The home theater was based on the titanic it had 15 red leather old fashion chairs with each having a little table in between them the screen was up front and it was 10 long and 10 ft high it had all the game systems that ever imagined some that i have not even heard of. Thinking about the Cullen's and how even Emmett would be impressed, in the back of the room was a candy, popcorn, and soda machine and the wall to the right of that and pretty much every movie from comedy to horror was in this house. Once I went through some of the movies and made a mental note on which ones I would watch first I moved on to the bowling alley. The Bowling alley had 4 lanes that were so clean I could see my reflection. There were also 2 chandlers between the 1st and 2nd lanes and 2 more between the 3rd and 4th. The walls were almost black and with the lighting in the room it's looks like I was seeing red. Then there the arcade off of the bowling alley and I'm not even going to describe it but let's just say it's awesome. Picture Chucky cheese and and put that in this house without the screaming children, the smelly mouse suit and it's brand-new. On the second Floor there was 10 suits with their own bathroom, small living room, and walk in closets.

The 3rd floor was was my own personal heaven the whole floor was my bedroom (the master bedroom). If I thought the house was nice than this room was FUCKING awesome I had a circular bed that had a white bed spread with chocolate accents as pillows and what not and the back board was also brown it was in the middle of the room that had white semi-see-through curtains that could be closed like a cocoon. I had seating every where from couches to bean bags. If you were sitting on the bed and looked straight you'd realize that the whole wall is a sliding glass door that lead out on to a Romeo and Juliet Balcony. To the left of the bed was a door that led to my bathroom it was teal and had a very relaxing vibe to it. The bath tube was imbedded into the floor in the shape of a rectangle. There was an aqua lounge chair on the left and the toilet was to the right with shower that had glass doors. The shower could fit 12 people easily. The sink was behind the bathtub and had a rainbow type granite and an aqua crystal sink with a waterfall faucet.

The closet was on the other side of the room and it was twice as big as Alice's and Rose's combined. There were dresses, shorts, shirts, skirts, ponchos, pumps, flats, wedges, bracelets, necklaces, rings, earrings, bags, clutches you name it. There was every brand like

Prada

Chanel

Marc Jacobs

Michel Kors

Gucci

Vera Wang

My outfits for the music Videos

and so on.

Once I was out of Alice's dream land I didn't realize that there was another note on the dresser next to the bed. I picked it up and it read

'Bella I hope you like this property for because it's yours. Yea that's right I got you a car and a house. Well technically it's your money because of all the profits that you made last night and the 25% that I get I had so much I decided to mark this as our begging of both our careers. Considering that you probably went from the bottom floor up I'm guessing you didn't look into the back yard. If so I hope you have awesome break before work begins.

Love Angela 3'

OMG OMG This is all mine every inch is mine oh I'm so going to pay for a trip to paris for her and jake when things die down. Well I should see what she's talking about I wonder what could be outside.

I finally got down stairs after taking a couple wrong turns I ended up at the back door and I couldn't see anything since it had gotten dark out. I noticed that there were 5 light switches near the door hoping that one would light up the night, after trying 4 light switches and none of them helping me out with the light problem I was praying that this would be the one and it was there was a huge a pool in the back yard with a Baseball Field that had the yankee symbol on the grass there were stands around home plate and to the right of the baseball field the was a basketball court. After the Cullen's left I started to try sports since I always thought that since I would always trip over thin air I would be horrible at sports which is technically true except for Baseball and Basketball are the only sports that i'm really good at and somehow have this gracefulness when I play, it was weird and I smiled because I knew that I was going to get a good use out of this stuff.

Once playing for a little longer the jet leg caught so with me so a PB&J and went to bed.

**God I so want Bella's house right now its so pretty and It's like my dream home the links to the rooms that I picture in this story is on my profile it's defiantly one of the coolest things I've seen and took me a long time to get the rooms that I wanted to be a part of Bella's Crib.**

**Love ya all xoxoxoxo **

**TennisRebels15 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

APOV

It's been 12 days since the day of Bella's Concert and i've got everyone a ticket thanks god because I came close to not getting any they were so close to selling out I almost became worried _almost._ The concert would be taking place in Toronto in 3 days and everybody has been on edge. Esme is in the kitchen making a pie because there's a new neighbor down the road and Emmett and I are going to great them maybe i'll get a new shopping buddy.

"Alice the pie is ready can you and Emmett take it over now." mom asked

"yea, Emmett get down here were leaving now!" I called

"ok lets make this quick I have video game to play." he says.

We climb into my yellow porsche and head down the road. It's a 5 minute drive until we come up to a mansion that could be in a fairy tale. I park the car while Emmett grabbed the pie from the back seat as we head up the front steps you could hear the music blasting in the house. We ring the door bell and we hear a faint 'coming' the door opens and standing in track pants and a NY Yankees sweat shirt is our Bella. After a couple minutes neither Emmett nor I had gotten over the shock. Bella was the one to break the silence. She Invited us in and It was nicer than our home more luxuryish. Emmett finally snapped out of his stupor and asked Bella if she really lived here with complete and utter disbelief.

"Um Esme made you a pie thought she didn't really know that you were our new neighbor, so here you go" s I handed her the pie. We didn't know what to do when she turned around a walked down a hall way which I'm guessing was the kitchen.

She called from the kitchen "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in"

we walked down the kitchen and was meet with Esme's dream kitchen I was not to big or to small but just the right size.

"Come have a seat guys, so whats have you been up to since we last saw each other?"she asked while putting the pie in the fridge.

"Moping" Emmett and I said at the same time.

"What I thought you'd be partying. I have a feeling Edward found his actual mate since I've been gone, so whats her name is she a vampire, is she m=nice or a total bitch?" she asked.

"Bella no we have not been partying why would you say that and Edward has not found a mate because i'm looking at her right now. You should know that Edward told you we where leaving to protect you where you'd get that idea from?" I finished after my little explosion.

"Ah no Edward told me he didn't love me and that he didn't want me to come with you guys... why do you look like you want to kill something?" Bella asks once she sees our faces filled with rage.

Emmett explodes "WHAT THAT BASTARD TOLD US THAT HE TOLD YOU THAT HE WAS LEAVING TO KEEP YOU SAFE I'M GOING TO WRIP HIS HEAD OFF!"

"Bella the only reason why we left was to keep you safe. After the James thing and then the accident with Jasper something clicked in Edward brain and he thought for some reason he thought you'd be better off with out us and we tried to talk him out of it but you know him once he has something on his mind he follows through with it. Then his little brain probably thought that you'd never let him go if he told you the truth so he lied." I explained trying to keep my cool on the other hand he's been pacing through the kitchen since I started my little explanation.

Suddenly Emmett said

"I just come up with the best nickname for Edward that will piss him off even more then "Eddie" Ok you ready drumroll please" no one does anything and were just waiting for him to say it" fine tough crowd. So Edward is now Dickward."

Right after Emmetts' big reveal Bella and i are on the floor laughing so hard it hurts.

"Well thats the past do you guys want a tour of the house while you're here we can hangout?" Bella asks.

She takes us through her house and I love it once we came across the living room Emmett complains to Bella that she has no video games until we go into the home theater and I practically had to grab him by the feet and drag him out because he didn't want to leave. We saw all the guest bedrooms we headed up to the 3rd floor were Bella's whole room was. The room was so cool I loved the curtains around the bed and the bathroom was so peaceful. For some reason Bella said we were not allowed near the the glass wall that looked over the back yard because I would spoil the surprise. So we headed down to the back yard and their was a curtain in front of the door blocking the view she asked Emmett for a drum roll and she pulled back the curtain and in the middle of the yard was a sick pool then to the left was a Baseball Stadium with the Yankee symbol behind home plate and to the right of the pool was a Basketball court.

"Can I move in with you Bella?" Emmett asked and walked into the baseball stadium.

"Hey Bella how did you start singing anyway. We all saw your concert that was last weekish." I asked

"Well I decided that I was not going to be one of those ex-girlfriends that stay home and eat gallons of ice cream while watching romance movies crying because they have what I don't so instead of writing really depressing songs I thought about of the good times that we've had done as a family and I was in a cafe in Seattle playing and thats when I was discovered and my singing career started. When I actually tried to play sports I found out I played baseball and basketball very well and it's only those 2 sports the others forget about it. Angela is my manager and she knows about vampires because she's Jake imprint and he's a she's the one that bought this house, my car, and pet after the show last week because I made so much." She finished.

"Wow what you got rid of that piece of crap. What did she get? hopefully it can go over 60 on the highway" I said

"oh don't worry Alice it can go way over 60 with ease." she told me.

We called Emmett and Bella lead us to the garage she opened the door and in the middle of the garage was a brand new 2012 red hot F430 Ferrari.

Our jaws hit the floor and Bella was looking us with a grin that said hell yea when we got over our shock we were back in the kitchen talking about Bella's next concert and how we should surprise the rest of the family with how we knew Bella was our next door neighbor. In the middle of our planing a timer went off and Bella took out a bag full of beaver blood and pored it into a bowl and a little bat came into the kitchen and started to drink out of the bowl. We were shocked when I thought Bella said she got a pet I thought it was a dog or a fish but a bat that totally shocked us. The blood was not a problem because vampires hate Beaver blood it taste like wood.

"You have a bat?" Emmett asked while still looking at the bat eating it's dinner

"yea I thinks it's ironic that I knew you guys and vampires are suppose to be like bats so I got a bat. A dog was to common same with the fish." She said

We stayed for a little longer planing until we came up with the best plan for the concert in couple days. We said goodbye and headed home blocking our minds from Edward and looking even more excited for the concert then before.

**Oh the Cullen's are next door neighbors and Emmett and Alice are the only ones who knows for a little while next chapter is Bella's POV of this chapter **

**hope you liked it R&R please**

**Love ya oxoxoxo**

**TennisRebels15**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

It's been 11 days since I've arrived in Toronto currently I'm in my kitchen making lunch and listening to Katy Perry "Firework" after being outside making a couple free throws.

The pasta started to boil when the door bell rang.

I turned off the stove and turned the music down, I didn't even look at who was at the door

"I'm sorry I didn't expect any..." I was about to say when I got a better look at who it was

and standing on my front porch was my second brother and sister Emmett and Alice Cullen.

We didn't say anything to each other for a couple seconds until I was the one to break the silence

"hi guys " wow hi guys thats all I could come up with.

"Bella what are you doing here" Alice asked with shock completely in her voice while Emmett was still trying to get over the fact that I was standing in front of them.

"Um I live here this is my house, um do you want to come in?" I say stepping aside

"you live here?" Emmett asks getting a better look at my entry way.

"yea." I replied

They told me Esme made me a pie and I started to walk back to the kitchen and when I realized they were still standing by the door I called out to them and asked if they were coming.

I put the pie in the fridge and I asked what they had been doing since they left forks which I thought I knew the answer but it turned out that their lives were miserable since they left. Supposedly Edward lied to me about not loving me and that they left only for my protection, Edward also told them the total opposite of what he said to me in the woods. Once we got our emotions together * cough Emmett cough* we turned to a lighter subject.

I gave them a tour of the house which I could tell they really liked on some a cations we and when I mean we I mean Alice had to drag Emmett out by his legs when I showed them him the bowling alley, movie theater, and arcade.

Alice saw my room but I told her that I didn't have a closet because I knew that if she saw it She would defiantly never leave even if Emmett tries to drag her it wouldn't happen so that helped keep Alice at bay until jasper would be here to calm her down.

Next I showed them my back yard and Emmett looked like he shit his pants when he saw I had a baseball stadium and a semi-in/outdoor basketball court in my backyard and the first thing that came out of Emmetts mouth was if he could move in with me.

Alice and I talked about how I started singing and why there was sports in my back yard if I sucked at them and I also explained that to her after they left I found out I was really good.

Emmett played around when he was done exploring we headed back into the kitchen and talked.

My phone alerted that it was time for EJ's ( Edward Jacob) my pet bats dinner.

EJ is like a vampire excepted he only drinks beaver blood and he is the size of a small dog.

I put his dinner in his bowl and he flew over and started to drink.

Alice and Emmett were looking at my EJ and I knew what they were thinking by the looks on their faces 'who the hell gets a pet bat' but I didn't want a common pet I wanted one that was unique.

After EJ ate a flew back to were ever he goes during the night I decided to show them that I got rid of 'the beast' and updated my ride.

We walked to the garage and I opened the door and there sitting in the middle of my garage was my new beast.

I was enjoying this because the emotions that passed over their faces made this whole experience even better.

It was getting late and so we came up with a plan at my next concert on how to surprise the rest of the family that I was the 'new' neighbor and since I kinda forgave Edward on how he lied to me but I'm going to make him squirm a little bit before I tell him he's forgiven so we said our good byes and I headed to bed.

_**Important I have 227 **_**_viewers for this story and unless you guys want the next chapter I'm going to need _**

**_20 REVIEWS before I post the next one I dont care if it's a smilie face or a whole page whatever floats your boat just give me 20 REVIEWS for _**

**_Next chapter of this story and let me tell you it's the best in the whole story so far. If i get double I'll post 2 more depends on how many reviews I get._**

**_Thanks TennisRebels15 xoxoxooxox _**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok since I think 20 is a lot just 10 reviews for the next chapter so one more review and you can review as many times as u want doesn't matter if it's the same person so I'm posting the next chapter after one more review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

BPOV

I woke up at 11:30 am the day of the concert I grabbed a quick breakfast and headed over to the stadium were the concert would take place at 5 o'clock sharp. Once I got to the center I was rushed off to vocals, rehearsed all the song, tested out the displays and fitted my outfits one last chance before the show begins. It was 4:50 pm 10 minutes before show time and backstage was hectic people were running everywhere. I got a text message from Alice saying that they had just arrived and that crew set her up when the time came and that she was wearing a coat so it covered our surprise from everyone.

"2 minutes till show time people, Izzy we need you in left stage now, ok tonight you'll be sining 6 songs now the music going to come on then you walk out sing. You'll be singing 2 songs then you have a break of 15 minutes to get the props set up and so you can change costume, when you have a duet you'll have 10 minutes and don't forget it's the most important to just have fun!" my stage manager told me before I go on. The first song that I'm preforming is called "I Knew You Were Trouble" **( BY TAYLOR SWIFT) **

The music started and I walked to the edge of the stage after a few bars I walked out and the set was decorated like a castle and I was on top of the steps, I was wearing a white A-line gown and the back up dancers were dressed like butler suits for the guys and the girls had black tool long/short gowns that made the look like maids and they all had masks on. Once I was on the top of the stairs in the middle I started to sing

Once upon upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights you got me alone

You found me

You found me

You found me-e-e-e-e

I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me

Without me

And he's long gone** I started to ascend the stairs on that note.**

When he's next to me

And I realize

The blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in **I made it down to the stair in one piece (the girls were on the right and the boys the left of the stage.) and turned left 2 male dancers literally carried this hot blond over in front of me and we danced as we made it to the middle of the stage.**

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

ooooooohhhhh **then the smoke machines and storm lights came on.**

ooooooohhhhh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

ooooooohhhhh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning **It looked like I was singing to the blonde since I was pointing at him, then I'd look at him and sometimes dance around him. (The video of the performance is on my profile) **

You're crowning

You're drowni-i-i-ng

Heard you moved on from whispers on the streets

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see

Now I see

Now I see-e-e-e-eee

He was long gone **The guys and girls meshed together and ****grabbed their partners.**

When he met me **Another 2 male dancers lifted my up on their shoulders, circled me and then put me down. **

And I realize

The joke is on me **I was then ****surrounded by dancers so people could barely see me and they ripped off my dress and underneath was another red and gold dress with a black bottom.**

I knew you were trouble when you walked in **The crowd went wild when they saw the sudden dress change and I moved to the right of the stage**

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Till me put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in **A brunette dancer came behind me a started slightly grinding behind me but not riskay. **

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

ooooooohhhhh

ooooooohhhhh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble **The blond was back and I danced with him then the dancers pushed him to the ground and I caressed his cheek and stood back up. I took it a couple step back and sat on a leaf designed throne. **

ooooooohhhhh

ooooooohhhhh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble **I stood up from the throne and then another guy was sat in the chair and I was singing to him like I was accusing him of breaking girls hearts.**

And the saddest fears come creeping in

That you never loved me, or her, or anyone or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Till you put me in down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me

Flew me to places I've never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

ooooooohhhhh

ooooooohhhhh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

ooooooohhhhh

ooooooohhhhh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

As I finished the song the crowd went wild and the lights went off again with the supper fast dress change it was ripped off and underneath I was wearing a black and blue corset, black leather pants and the crystal boots that were under the dress stayed the same. With the change that only took 10 seconds the lights came back on and I saw the Cullen's in the 6th row and they were in the outer edge of the seats from the front. They were all there Alice was in position, then Jasper was next to her, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, and Then Edward was more towards the middle.

"Hello Toronto, I'm Izzy Swan, How are you all doing tonight?" I yelled into the microphone.

The crowd roared and I told them the next song was C'mon **(BY KE$HA)**

Saw you leaning against that old record machine

Saw the name of your band written on the marquee

It's a full moon tonight so we gettin' rowdy

Yeah, we gettin' rowdy

Get-get-gettin' rowdy

Feeling like I'm a high schooler

Sippin' on a warm wine cooler

Hot cause' the party don't stop

I'm in a crop top like I'm working at hooters

We been keepin' it P.G.

But I wanna get a little frisky

Come, gimme me some of that yum like a lollipop, let me set you free

C'mon 'cause I know what i like

And you're just looking like my type

Let's go for it just for tonight

C'mon

C'mon

C'mon!

Now don't even try to deny

We're both going home satisfied

Let's go for it just for tonight

C'mon

C'mon

C'mon!

Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar

Steal some bubble gun from the corner maximart

Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark  
Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark

Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger

Sipping on a warm Budweiser

Touch me and give me that rush

Better pack a toothbrush

Gonna pull an all-nighter

We been keeping it kosher

But I wanna get it on for sure

Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop

Baby don't be scared

C'mon 'cause I know what I like

And you're looking just like my type

Let's go for it just for tonight

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Now don't even try to deny

We're both going home satisfied

Let's go for it just for tonight

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

I don't wanna go to sleep

I wanna stay up all night

I wanna just screw around

I don't wanna think about

What's gonna be after this

I wanna just live right now

I don't wanna go to sleep

I wanna stay up all night

I wanna just screw around

I don't wanna think about

What's gonna be after this

I wanna just live right now

C'mon 'cause I know what I like

And you're looking just like my type

Let's go for it just for tonight

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Now don't even try to deny

We're both going home satisfied

Let's go for it just for tonight

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!

When I finished C'mon I could see the Cullen's shocked faces I wonder how they would look when Alice and I acted out our little plan.

**HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE TELL YOUR FELLOWS READER ABOUT THIS STORY**

**LOVE YA XOXOXOX**

**TENNISREBELS15**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok 10 reviews for the next chapter, you can review as many times as u want doesn't matter if it's the same person


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

APOV

(earlier in the day)

It was February 14th and the day of Bella's concert. Currently the family were getting into Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes. It took us 25 minutes to get to were the Concert would be held and there was 10 minutes till show time. I texted Bella to tell her I was ready, were we are sitting and that I was at the end of the aisle. The night we got from Bella's we told the family that the woman who lived in the mansion is a crazy old cat lady that had 50 different species that she showed us and that was why we came back early and then Edward was to busy thinking about seeing Bella that he didn't notice me and Emmett blocking our minds.

4:59 and the music started to come on and our plan was about to begin.

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights you got me alone

You found me

You found me

You found me-e-e-e-e

I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me

Without me

And he's long gone** Bella started to ascend the stairs on that note.**

When he's next to me

And I realize

The blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in **she made it down the stairs in one piece (the girls were on the right and the boys the left of the stage.) She turned left 2 male dancers literally carried this hot blond over in front of her and they danced as we made it to the middle of the stage.**

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

ooooooohhhhh **then the smoke machines and storm lights came on.**

ooooooohhhhh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

ooooooohhhhh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning **It looked like Bella was singing to the blonde since she was pointing at him, then she look at him and sometimes dance around him. (The video of the performance is on my profile)**

You're crowning

You're drowni-i-i-ng

Heard you moved on from whispers on the streets

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see

Now I see

Now I see-e-e-e-eee

He was long gone **The guys and girls meshed together and ****grabbed their partners.**

When he met me **Another 2 male dancers lifted Bella up on their shoulders, made a circle and then put her down.**

And I realize

The joke is on me **she**** was then ****surrounded by dancers so people could barely see her and they ripped off the dress and underneath was another red and gold dress with a black bottom.**

I knew you were trouble when you walked in **The crowd went wild when they saw the sudden dress change and she moved to the right of the stage**

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Till me put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in **A brunette dancer came behind her a started slightly grinding behind her but not riskay.**

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

ooooooohhhhh

ooooooohhhhh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble **The blond was back and they together then the dancers pushed him to the ground and she caressed his cheek and stood back up. She took a couple of steps back and sat on a leaf designed throne.**

ooooooohhhhh

ooooooohhhhh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble **she stood up from the throne and then another guy was sat in the chair and Bella was singing to him like she was accusing him of breaking girls hearts.**

And the saddest fears come creeping in

That you never loved me, or her, or anyone or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Till you put me in down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me

Flew me to places I've never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

ooooooohhhhh

ooooooohhhhh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

ooooooohhhhh

ooooooohhhhh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

Her first song was so fun I couldn't stay still and the outfit switch was so unexpected and it was my favorite part and the blond was so hot if I didn't love Jasper more than my life I'd date that nice piece of ass.

BPOV

After I sang I went back stage for a 2 minute break and changed in to my outfits for the next song and then for our plan underneath that. Both songs I were singing for this half of the show has either 2 or more other artists that I teamed up with. After I changed I looked into the mirror and saw that my hair had really volume-us curls with tight back dress that had a box neckline and long sleeves paired with a spiky ring and read pumps. The song I was singing with Will is called Scream n' Shout **(BY BRITNEY SPEARS and Will. )**. I looked over toward the other side on the stage and he was standing on there, the music came on and we both walked out ( link to live performance is on profile) (**Bella's part,**_Will's part, _Both)

_Bring the action_

**When your hear us in the club**

**You gotta turn the shit up**

**You gotta turn the shit up**

**You gotta turn the shit up**

**When we up in the club**

**All eyes on us**

**All eyes on us**

**All eyes on us**

**See the boys in the club**

**They watching us**

**They watching us**

**They watching us**

Everybody in the club

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

_And scream and shout and let it out_

_We sayin'_ oh we oh we oh we oh

_We sayin_' oh we oh we oh we oh

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out

And scream and shout and let it out

_We sayin'_ oh we oh we oh we oh

_You are now now rocking with _

_will. and_ **Izzy bitch**

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_Bring the action_

_Rock and roll_

_Everybody let's lose control_

_On the bottom we let it go_

_Going faster, we ain't going slow-low-low_

_Hey yo_

_Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor_

_Drink it up and then drink some more_

_Light it up and let's let it blow_

_Hey yo_  
_Rock it out and rock it now_

_If you know what we talking bout_

_Turn it up and burn down the house_ _ha house_

_Hey yo_

_Turn it up and go turn it down_

_Here we go we go shake it_

_Cause everywhere we go we_

_Bring the action_

**When your hear us in the club**

**You gotta turn the shit up**

**You gotta turn the shit up**

**You gotta turn the shit up**

When we up in the club

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

_You see them girls in the club_

_They looking at us_

_They looking at us_

_They looking at us_

Everybody in the club

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

_And scream and shout and let it out_

_We sayin'_ oh we oh we oh we oh

_We sayin'_ oh we oh we oh we oh

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out

And scream and shout and let it out

_We sayin'_ oh we oh we oh we oh

_You are now now rocking with _

_will. and_ **Izzy bitch**

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_Bring the action_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_When me and you party together_

_I wish this night would last forever_

_Cause I was feeling down and now feel better_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_When me and you party together_

_I wish this night would last forever_

_Forever forever ever ever_

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

_And scream and shout and let it out_

_We sayin'_ oh we oh we oh we oh

_We sayin_' oh we oh we oh we oh

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

_And scream and shout and let it out_

_We sayin'_ oh we oh we oh we oh

_We sayin'_ oh we oh we oh we oh

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out

And scream and shout and let it out

_We sayin_' oh we oh we oh we oh

_You are now now rocking with _

_will. and_ **Izzy bitch**

When the song ended Will and I hugged and I disappeared behind the curtain to get ready for the big shocker. Pink, Lil' Kim and Mya ran to at me and game me a hug our net song was going to be Lady Marmalade **(BY CHRISTINA AGUILERA)**

The set was fixed as a love syne girls were dress in white lingerie while we all had different outfit mine was a red corset that had a mini tail on the back over my ass and black bikini underwear with tights hold up by the garter. Pink had the most reveling she had a sparkly bra and underwear with stockings and a garter as well. Mya had a deep maroon corset with liter satin maroon boy shorts that had a jewelry belt to go with he also had black gloves with a feather head piece in her hair and a whip. Lastly Lil' Kim was in white and gold with a halter top and boy shorts with a long tail with gold gloves and jewelry like the rest of us. We got in to our places behind the curtain. The music came on and Mya went first and sang then pink, Lil' kim then me was the order of the song ( performance is on my Profile) (_Lil' kim),_ (Mya) (Pink) **(Bella and Alice) _(all)_**

_Where's all mah soul sistas_

_Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista_

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge_

_Struttin' her stuff on the street_

She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)**_

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)**_

_**Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)**_

_**Creole lady Marmalade**_

_What What, What what_

_ooh oh_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

_yea yea yea yea_

**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**

**Boy drank all that Magnolia wine**

**On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak**

**yeah**

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)**_

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)**_

_**Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)**_

_**Creole lady Marmalade**_

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)**_

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi**_

_**yea yea uh**_

_He come through with the money in the garter belts_

_I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry_

_Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes_

_4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_by the case the meaning of expensive taste_

_if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya_

_Mocha Chocalate-a what?_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_One more time C'mon now_

_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..._

**hey Hey Hey!**

**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth**

**color of cafe au lait alright**

**Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,**

**More-more-more**

**Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5**/ (_**We spilt and headed down the stairs toward the audience and as planed I had the row were the Cullen's were. While we were all still singing. I came up to the Cullen's row and I gave the single to Alice and she shredded her trench coat and underneath she was wearing the same outfit as me but in yellow. I handed her a mike and she shared the my chorus with me. Jaspers eyes were popping out of his skull and every Cullen's face was like what the hell.)**_

_Sleepin' the grey flannel life_

**But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,**

**More-more-more**

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)**_

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)**_

_**Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)**_

_**Creole lady Marmalade**_

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)**_

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas**_** yea)**** (Alice followed my lead and we all headed back up to the stage we all were dancing and singing. Edward was always fidgeting in his seat through out the song.) **

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)**_

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)**_

_**Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)**_

_**Pink... (Lady Marmalade)**_

_**Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)**_

_**Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)**_

_**Rockwilder baby...(baby)**_

_**Moulin Rouge... (0h)**_

_**Misdemeanor here...**_

_**Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...**_

When we hit the last note the curtain instantly dropped. We all hugged and I introduced Alice to Pink, Lil' Kim, and Mya. We decided to keep Alice back stage for the rest of the show so she could escape interrogation until after the show. This was the last break and there where 2 more songs to perform. I was directed to my dressing room which Alice begged me to let her choose the next outfits for the songs. When I had a dress on that was black and had silver shapes on the top it was topped with a dark purple and blue large place jacket with grey sneakers that had the toe dazzled and a long neckless. My hair was pin straight and had bangs that almost covered my eyes and my eyes had heavy black eyeliner and a smokey eye, my lips were nude. Thanks to Alice's vampire speed we got all that done in less than 5 minutes. I was ushered to the stage and my next song was called 'This Kiss' **(BY CARLY RAE JEPSEN). **I stood in the middle of the stage were the microphone was and it was completely black until the lights came on and the party started up again.

I went out last night

I'm going out tonight again

Anything to capture your attention (your attention)

And she's a real sweet girl

And you know I got a boy

Details we both forgot to mention (forgot to mention)

And you, I always know where you are

And you always know where I am

We're taking it way too far

But I don't want it to end

This kiss is something I can't resist

Your lips are undeniable

This kiss is something I can't risk

Your heart is unreliable

Something so sentimental

You make so detrimental

And I wish it didn't feel like this

Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss

I don't wanna miss this kiss

You know you're just my type

And your eyes are lock and key, to my heart

Tempting my confession (my confession)

And you're a real hot thing

But you know I've got a boy somewhere

So can you feel the tension? (Feel the tension)

And you, I'm dancing to where you are

And your dancing to where I am

We're taking it way too far

But I don't want it to end

This kiss is something I can't resist

Your lips are undeniable

This kiss is something I can't risk

Your heart is unreliable

Something so sentimental

You make so detrimental

And I wish it didn't feel like this

Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss

I don't wanna miss this kiss

But if you ask me to

I couldn't, I couldn't, I

You're leaning closer and

I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I

But if you ask me to

I couldn't, I couldn't, I

I shouldn't, I shouldn't

I don't wanna miss this kiss

This kiss is something I can't resist

Your lips are undeniable

This kiss is something I can't risk

Your heart is unreliable

Something so sentimental

You make so detrimental

And I wish it didn't feel like this

Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss

I wish it didn't feel like this

I don't wanna miss this kiss

The crowd keeps getting even louder after every song. The lights went out and exited left to the stage Alice was their with a new dress that went down to the top of my knee's and was a bronzy/ golden color and my shoes were switched out with 6 inch black pumps. The last and final song was my most liked ever it's called 'Stronger' **(BY KELLY CLARKSON). **

"All right Toronto this is the last song of the night.." Boo's could be heard from the crowd " I know but you could always buy my song on iTunes" I stated

"Well I hope you like this song it for all the girls out there who got left by their boyfriends."

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in colour

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you've had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me

You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning

In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x]_

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

When I'm alone.

They crowd went wild I took a bow and blew a kiss and ran off stage.

"Alice I'm going to get out of here tell you family that they can come over after you get out. The door is unlocked so just come in I'll probably be in the kitchen so just come in you already know your way around the house." I said then gave her a hug and headed home.

**Did we like the surprise and I told you I'd make Edward ****squirm before Bella forgave him. The song Lady Marmalade totally did it for him. **

**Lets see if we could get 15 reviews **

**R&R please**

**Also the next chapter I was thinking of having Bella filming some music Videos that the Cullen's are going to be there with her and maybe some will be in it. So if you have a music video you wanna have in the next chapter that you like just review tell me the artist/artists and the name of the song. The songs that were in the earlier chapters are also going to be filmed especially Circus BY BRITNEY SPEARS! **

******Love ya TennisRebels15**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

I was 8:30 when I got home I ran up stairs got changed into a white tank top with zebra shorts and put my hair up and in a pony tail. Since it was still early and I had gotten into a routine of going to be until 4:00 am and waking up at 12:00 pm I was still wide awake so I went down to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients to make a Cheese Burger. When I got the meat package open EJ came and flew onto my shoulder he nestled into my hair for warmth while I grilled it on the grill outside. I got a text message from Alice saying that they just pulled up to my house I told her I was out back near the pool and to just come in at out the back. I heard the door open and close while Esme scolding Alice on just walking into someones house and without knocking or being invited in before hand. That was Esme for you.

"Bella where are you?" Alice called

"I'm on the back deck by the waterfall." I called back to her

"Bella why are you outside it's like 50 degrees below"she asked me

"It's not that cold and I'm near a grill that has heat coming from it and EJ is keeping me warm" I told her in a mater of fact tone.

I turned around and saw they other Cullen's standing by the door Jasper and Rosalie were looking at the baseball stadium with aw while the others were looking at me.

"You guys can come forward I'm not going to bite" smiling at the last part and the tension disappeared.

"Bella when you say EJ who is that?" Carlisle asked

"oh yea I didn't introduce to you my baby. Guys this is EJ" moving my hair aside to show them EJ wings wrapped around my neck and you could see his eyes peaking through my hair.

" You have a pet bat?!" Rosalie half shrieked at me as I took my burger off the grill and they followed my into the kitchen. After I ate my burger I felt something sucking on my neck. The Cullen's eyes were turning darker as every second pasted and Edward let out a small growl that was really quiet but I could still hear a bit of it. I knew they had nothing to worry because that's another way for EJ to tell me he wants to eat.

"woah vampiros (spanish for vamps.) no need to get hostile here it's just EJ telling me he's hungry." I told them moving to the fridge and pulling out his beaver blood and put his bowl on the counter. He stopped licking my neck and hopped down to the counter to eat.

"That's the problem Bella he's hungry and he drinks blood."Edward half growled while still staring down at EJ.

"Yea but he only drinks Beaver blood." I replied while glaring back at Edward.

The tension became noticeable so I to changed the subject.

"Alice do you still have the outfit on from the show?" I asked

"Yea I forgot to bring an extra set of clothes to change in" she said

"well then it's good thing Jasper is here now I can show you my closet" I grinned at her.

"WHAT! but, but you said that you didn't have one" she screeched into my poor ears

"yea well I lied if I showed you it you'd still be there" I informed her

"No you don't Have one I didn't see a closet door" she said with a smug face.

"Alice it's behind the Book case and there's an eye scan and voice recognizer on it so you wouldn't be able to get in without me" I shot back

"well then let's see this hidden closet" obviously still not believing me.

"Jasper your defiantly coming with us" I said moving towards the stairs will an eager Alice hot on my tail and Carlisle went to the library/ study, Esme stayed in the kitchen, Emmett went to the movie theater, Rose went to the garage, and Edward was trailing behind us like some lost puppy.

I opened my door to my bed room and walked over to the book-case I tilted back my favorite childhood book Beauty and the Beast which triggered the scanner and voice recognizer.

I scanned my eye first then said it to the microphone

"Bella mode"

but then a laser pointed out of the ceiling and was aimed at Alice's, Jaspers and Edwards head which I totally forgot I had to say

"and guests" once the system understood that the laser shot up and back into the ceiling. (scene from the Incredible's when Elastigirl goes to see Edna and the same thing happened with the laser popping out of the ceiling. It's one of my favorite parts of the movie.)

The book shelf swung around and the elevator doors opened. What was cool about this design was that my closet was 3 stories underneath the house so it's pretty much impossible to get to without me. I turned around and saw that they were looking at me like I was the vampire sparkling in the sunlight like a dam disco ball while they were the humans. As the seconds went by I was getting annoyed so I yelled at them

"don't look at me like that. I didn't pick this shit out, I didn't buy the house so don't look at me like I picked out a super high-tech. security system for a damn closet"

While getting in the elevator. I wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world since it was originally designed to only hold 3 people so I ended up with my back pretty much cemented to the front of Edwards front and since I was so close I could feel everything and when I mean everything I mean _everything_.

What felt like years but easily was only a few seconds the door opened and I exited first. In front was the french doors that lead to what I call Alice's dreamland and hell to me. I stepped out of the way so one of them could open it because I don't feel like being trampled by a little pixie like vampire.

"Aren't you goin' to open the door darlin'?"Jasper asked

"Hahaha know you guys are going to have to do that I'm not getting trampled."

"I'll do it" Edward said probably just trying to get on my good side.

He steps forward and Alice is now vibrating even when Jasper is sending her a huge amounts of calm. The lights go on and Alice stands there for about 10 seconds and then at vampire speed she's in the shoe room. While she explores I take it upon my self to stand in front of the door that has my gems and Video Costumes. It's not that I don't trust Alice it's just I want to surprise them with the outfits I have to wear for the video tomorrow if they want to come.

After Alice see's all the room she stands in front of me and stairs up at me like she's challenging me not to let her in that door.

"Bella what are you hiding?"

"nothing Alice just that there's nothing in this room so I'm just resting here" I tell her

With out a second thought I standing in front of another door and Alice is drooling over my gems.

"Bella why do you have a garage bag full of crystals in your closet?" Alice said while holding up the bag.

"Well the reason I didn't want you in here was because I have some music videos tomorrow and I was going to surprise you guys with what I'm wearing so I was going to ask if you wanted to come and the crystals are being glued to my body tomorrow in one of the music video's" I explained

"Wait you just said there being glued to your body?" Edward asked

"Yea I'm going to be naked and some of the makeup people are going to take each crystal and glue it to my skin like a dress"

"Come on Alice let's get you something to change into. Actually do you want to go for a swim? I'm really craving one?"

"Yea let's do that" Alice said

We went into the swimsuit room I started to lift up my shirt and I forgot about my Belly Button ring and the new tattoo that I had gotten in the begging of my career.

"Bella what's that?" Alice questioned while looking at me stomach.

"Well Alice this is a Belly button ring it's like a earring but on your stomach." I retorted back to her even though we both knew what it was.

"Is there any other surprise that you have for me?"

"I have a tattoo on my left shoulder blade." answering sheepishly.

Alice demanded that I turn around and show her so I took my shirt off and turned so she could she it getter and on the left of my shoulder was a black and white tattoo that looked as if I was scratch by a cheetah while the tear marks had cheetah print in them were the flesh and blood would be if it happened. As for my Belly Button ring it was a steel playboy bunny with a red ruby eye. When we got all me surprises out we chose our bathing suits picked a white Victoria secret bikini that had a triangle top with a fading firework design on the cups and a plain white bottom with sliver strings holding the font and the back together. ( pictures on profile I actually have this bathing suit and I love it) Alice chose a strapless bandeau top in black and white leopard bikini with hipkini bottoms with tassels on the hip and a broach in the middle of the top to give it some bling.

We made our way up and stepped out of the elevator Alice followed me to the sliding glass door and I gave her a white board to write on since I didn't want anyone to hear how we are going to enter the pool. Alice wrote on her board 'why do I have this?' and I explained the plane with my awesome stick figures of how this was going to go down.

1st we made sure that Edward and Jasper were on the pool deck right in front of where we were going to jump.

2nd we also made sure the rest of the family could see this

3rd we both squeezed on the diving board that I put in a couple of days ago and walked out and positioned our selves on the edge.

4th we got ready to jump and I had the greatest idea just then and I shoved Alice off the board but because I was to slow and didn't have enough time to back away so she couldn't bring my down with her she grabbed my hand and we both fell from about 35ft in the air while screaming our heads off and both landed safely in the pool on our sides in a tangled mess.

When we came up for air Jasper and Edward we soaked from head to toe and staring daggers at us while Alice and I were cracking up. Emmett came to see what was up and ran in side we looked up and there was Emmett in his underwear on the Edge of the board Alice and I swam to the end of the pool so we wouldn't get squished. Emmett bounced a couple of times on the board and yelled "CANNON BALL!" when he hit the water this huge 6ft wave came my way and I dove under the water and sat on the bottom of the deep end. Once the waves calmed down I pushed on the bottom of the pool. Emmett was going crazy as usual screaming and yelling and Rosalie was looking ashamed of her husbands childish ways.

"That was awesome Emmett the biggest wave I've ever seen!" I deemed.

"Hell yea Bellsie Wellsie" he roared while fist pumping me lightly.

"Emmett you could have flooded the house you idiot!" Alice screeched swimming from the other side of the pool to us.

"Alice it's fine I got insurance and that was so cool don't be the party pooper"

"yea pixie don't be the party pooper"

I had an idea and Emmett must have had the same because next thing I knew I was lifted out of the pool and on the top deck again in Emmett's arms we made a plan fast and positioned himself on the other side of the deck while I was on the board. Before I could jump Edward came up from behind me and grabbed my waist and dragged my off the board and on to the deck. Once he let me go I turned around and shrieked

"What the hell Edward you stopped my from going"

"yea because your fragile and you could get hurt while jumping off that"

"you don't have to worry Edward I'm fine" while moving really slowly back onto the board.

"plus we're not together anymore so you don't have you play the protective boyfriend anymore" and when he saw that I was back on the board he made a move and I flipped off with Edward in mid-air with me. We both landed in the pool and Edward was soaked again. Emmett hollered that was awesome, we got out I got dressed back into my pj's and handed Edward some of Jakes stuff.

"Bella can I talk to you?"

"yea sure what do you have to say?"

"I lied about what I said in the forest that day. After your birthday I thought that with my family and I being in your life we were putting your life in danger. So I told you that I didn't love you anymore and that I never did was the biggest lie I ever told in my life. I thought you'd have a happy and perfect normal life if I was out of the picture so I tried to stay away but I'm tired and If you allow to give me a second chance I promise to cherish you every second, minute,hour, day, month, year, forever we are together because I am still unconditionally in love with you."

After his little speech I could of cried but I held them back since I still wanted my little payback.

"Edward I know you lied that day in the forest Alice told me and I forgive you but I don't think we could get back together right now anyway because you broke my heart but we can be friends and see were this goes from there" I reasoned.

I could see his face fall when I said we couldn't get back together but he smiled when I said that we could be friends.

"Ok I can do with that" he regarded and we hugged after pulling back I told him

"get dress and we'll be down in the kitchen."

I left Edward in my room and headed down to the kitchen. I looked at the wall clock and I was only 12:15 am. I waled in and Alice was on the bar stool and Jasper next to her, Emmett and Rose were on the couch, and Carlisle and Esme were in each other's arms leaning against the counters next to the stove.

"I don't know if Alice told but I'm going down to the studio to recored some music videos and was wondering If you wanted to come?"

"Of course were coming baby sis" Emmett bellowed

"yea darlin' when you and Edward were upstairs this one was bouncing in her seat." Jasper exclaimed.

"well that's good you can meet me here at 12:00 today." I half yawned

"well that's our cue to go, goodnight Bella"Carlisle said while giving me a hug.

Everyone said goodnight or good morning *cough Emmett cough* and headed home Rose told me that she will be tuning my car soon, Alice said she'll help me get my outfits out of my closet, Jasper told me either EJ or the bed bugs bite, Emmett pulled me into a bear hug, Esme kissed my cheek, and Edward gave me a kiss as well and a hug.

When I saw their cars head down the road out of sight. I turned off all the lights, put the alarm system on and climbed into bed.

**Well here a long chapter I hoped you like it 10 more reviews for the next chapter I love it when you guys reveiw it just make my day either if its bad or good it makes life so much better when you guys support my story's!:)**

**I'm thinking about jake or some other characters coming into the picture some good and some bad**

**until next time**

**Love ya xoxoxoxoxoox**

**TennisRebels15**


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

I was having a wonderful dream of how I could plan my revenge when I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me. I opened my eyes Alice's face was a few centimeters away from me which caused my to scream and fall out a bed and on to me books that I were reading from 2 nights ago. I jumped back up on to the bed ready to yell at Alice but my plans changed when I saw her sorry expression and all my anger disappeared.

"Alice do you mind telling me why it looked like you were going to kiss me when I woke up" I raised one eye brow

"Well someone forgot to set her alarm clock cause it 12:00 Mrs. Sleepy pants and I was not going to kiss I saw a vision and I was waiting for you wake up"

"WHAT! omg its 12 already" I screamed.

I catapulted myself from the bed and I to the shower, I washed my hair and body which only took 5 minutes wrapped myself in a towel and headed over the book case once the elevator door opened I motioned Alice to follow me. We made our way down and I ran out first not waiting for Alice. I ran from each room just putting on different things once I was sure I was fully dressed I looked in the mirror and smiled that I actually looked good. I had on a white tank top with blue dark wash jeans, a gold vest and white pee toe pumps. I combed my hair and put it in a fish tail when I was completely dressed it was 12:13. Alice was in the jewelry room trying to see what costumes I need for today.

"Ok Alice lets bring them up"

"which ones do you need there are so many?"

"Um these" pointing to the clothing bags labeled Circus, Scream & Shout, Lady Marmalade, Stronger, Oath, Troublemaker, and Toxic.

"That's a lot of clothing Bella how many are you shooting 6 or 7 depends on the time." I answered.

We grabbed all the bag I carried 2 while Alice grabbed the remaining 5 and we headed up stairs. We got to the garage and found everyone out side excepted Esme And Carlisle who were having a free kids day *cue the shutter* Rose was checking under the hood of Chelsea (The Ferrari) again seeing if she would be able to make it go faster.

"Morning guys sorry I over slept" I explained

"oh we know Bellie Boo we could hear your snoring from down the road." Emmett said while earning a smack on the head from Rose.

"I do not snore!" I half screeched

"ok whatever you 2 can we please get a move on" Rose interjected

"Fine but I. DO. NOT. SNORE." while staring Emmett down.

We climbed into our respective cars and headed to the studio. When we arrived I meet the Director of the videos that we were going to shoot today. Once he was done I was rushed off to hair and make up while the Cullens were escorted to the chairs by the snack table behind camera one. I was then ushered into my first costume that was for my first video Troublemaker **(By Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida) **this song is mostly about me and how I'm a danger magnet that always stirs up some kind of trouble and about some of Edwards and my relationship. I was exited to shoot this video cause I knew I was going to have fun doing and it was a duet so I was going to be working with another big super star Flo Rida. The first scene we shot was my "first job" as a waitress in this small restaurant and I see this I'm serving the customers and this one guy who plays this cocky guy slaps my ass as I'm turning around after serving another costumer. So I stop and grab a water pitcher and the guys face turns almost scared so I pour the water into his glass but I don't stop when it's which causes the guy to get soaked but it also causes me to lose my first job. I could see the Cullen's smiling at me as I was rushed off stage and back into hair and makeup. Emmett was giving me the thumbs up for that little scene that just occurred for the camera and the others were snickering while Edward looked amused but also as if he wanted to the actor. My second costume consisted of a green sleeveless button up shirt with blue almost black skinny jeans, a gold neckless, converse, a pin that says 'I'm here to help' and neon pink headphones. One on the floor the scene was changed so it looked like a record shop and I was kinda having a bad day so I was in no mood to help people which also causes me to lose my second job. The next scene was at a clothing store were I was dressing the front window mannequins but I get startled and end up knocking it the mannequins which ends the third job. The last and final scene was I'm out at a club with my friends and due to my clumsiness I end up knocking into the waiter that was holding a platter of drinks onto these massive sized football players which they start yelling at me and my character is frozen scared so I try to run out only to be meet with a security guard shaking his head at me in a disappointed way. And the video ends which completed the piece.** (Me,** Flo Rida)

You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl

**You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down**

**The way you bite your lip**

**Got my head spinnin' around**

**After a drink or two**

**I was putty in your hands**

**I don't know if I have the strength to stand**

**Oh oh oh...**

**Trouble troublemaker. yeah**

**That's your middlename**

**Oh oh oh...**

**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**

**And I wanna know**

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad**

**Oh oh oh...**

**My mind keeps saying**

**Run as fast as you can**

**I say I'm done but then you pull me back**

**Oh oh oh...**

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

**Troublemaker!**

**It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind**

**I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes**

**There must be poison in those finger tips of yours**

**Cause I keep comin' back again for more**

**Oh oh oh...**

**Trouble troublemaker, yeah**

**That's your middlename**

**Oh oh oh...**

**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**

**And I wanna know**

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad**

**Oh oh oh...**

**My mind keeps saying**

**Run as fast as you can**

**I say I'm done but then you pull me back**

**Oh oh oh...**

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

**Troublemaker**

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad**

**Oh oh oh...**

**My mind keeps saying**

**Run as fast as you can**

**Troublemaker**

**I say I'm done but then you pull me back**

**Oh oh oh...**

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

**Troublemaker**

Maybe I'm insane

Cause I keep doing the same damn thing

Thinking one day we gon' change

But you know just how to work that back

And make me forget my name

What the hell you do I won't remember

I'll be gone until November

And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!

Typical middle name is Prada

Fit you like a glove girl

I'm sick of the drama

You're a troublemaker

But damn girl it's like I love the trouble

And I can't even explain why

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad**

**Oh oh oh...**

**My mind keeps saying**

**Run as fast as you can**

**Troublemaker**

**I say I'm done but then you pull me back**

**Oh oh oh...**

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

**Troublemaker**

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad**

**Oh oh oh...**

**My mind keeps saying**

**Run as fast as you can**

**Troublemaker**

**I say I'm done but then you pull me back**

**Oh oh oh...**

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

**Troublemaker!**

We approved the video once we watched it and they gave me a 10 minute break once I was in my next outfit for my next video "This Kiss" **(By Carley Rae Jepsen)**

**Until next time my awesome readers don't forget to read and review **

**next chapter will be 3 more music videos as soon as I finish with the next chapter it will but up and anyone that wants a song in the next chapter review and tell me and I'll put it in. **

**R&R it really makes life better **

**Love ya xoxooxo**

**TennisRebels15**


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

The song that we were now going to video was called **This Kiss ( By: Carley Rae Jepsen)** and I wrote this song when I was picturing Edward and if I ever meet him again how I would make him jealous and I came up with what I believe every guy find annoying is the girl they love flirts with their best friend so we were going to base the video off that idea. The director came up with the idea that I was going out tonight with my friends to this night club/ party and we are having a good time. I also got a new white Fiat, which I didn't mind since I was planing on getting one, like who wouldn't want one its like a piece of Italy in America. We got into our respective place I had my outfit set up and the lights were turned down and the music began to play. We tapped this under 2 hours and watched the end results.

**In the begging of the front of the club**

I went out last night

I'm going out tonight again **I walked up to the guy that was standing next to the boy that I wanted to make jealous and hugged him.**

Anything to capture your attention (your attention) **the I walked away and linked arms with my 'friends' and walked away.**

And she's a real sweet girl

And you know I got a boy **I turned my head back and saw him staring and kept walking once we made eye contact. **

Details we both forgot to mention (forgot to mention) **Our group stopped in front of a photo set that had 2 girls dressed in Victorian dress with the huge with wigs and fans. **

And you, I always know where you are **We walked into another room that was attached and it was red and covered in balloons. I turned me head back again and caught his eye and made sure he was following me. **

And you always know where I am

We're taking it way too far

But I don't want it to end

This kiss is something I can't resist ** Then the set changed and my outfit changed to a rocker sexy chick outfit were I was singing to the crowd as if I was there for a gig. The people in the back round were jumping up and down with their hands in the air and the camera would sometimes go the other musicians while I'm still singing in the back round. **

Your lips are undeniable

This kiss is something I can't risk

Your heart is unreliable

Something so sentimental

You make so detrimental

And I wish it didn't feel like this

Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss

I don't wanna miss this kiss

You know you're just my type **Then it went back to were we left of and I was exiting the red balloon room. I started dancing with my girls having a good time moving my body to the music**

And your eyes are lock and key, to my heart

Tempting my confession (my confession)

And you're a real hot thing **The scene changed again and I was behind the camera while my girls are joking around with the props and having a tea party while I'm taking pictures.**

But you know I've got a boy somewhere

So can you feel the tension? (Feel the tension) **It turned back to the stage/ gig scene.**

And you, I'm dancing to where you are **I then switched to the guy I like that's behind the camera and his friend posing for a picture in the back round of a desert and they were having trouble so we came up behind them and the girl on my left tapped him on the shoulder while I was shaking my head no at her which caused him to turn around and I slowly started to back away.**

And your dancing to where I am

We're taking it way too far

But I don't want it to end

This kiss is something I can't resist **Back to the party/gig scene with people jumping.**

Your lips are undeniable

This kiss is something I can't risk

Your heart is unreliable

Something so sentimental **The screen showed us taking picture with close from the 80's and instruments in our hands **

You make so detrimental

And I wish it didn't feel like this

Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss **My friend saw the guy and pulled him over and pushed him between me and I took off his hat while she took of his jacket and we took a picture then the shoved us off while we ****held each others hands **

I don't wanna miss this kiss

But if you ask me to **Then it flashed from all the scenes that we did **

I couldn't, I couldn't, I

You're leaning closer and

I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I

But if you ask me to

I couldn't, I couldn't, I

I shouldn't, I shouldn't

I don't wanna miss this kiss

This kiss is something I can't resist

Your lips are undeniable

This kiss is something I can't risk **It flashed to the jumping scene and stayed there**

Your heart is unreliable

Something so sentimental

You make so detrimental

And I wish it didn't feel like this

Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss

I wish it didn't feel like this

I don't wanna miss this kiss

I was one of the funnest ones that I did so far once we watched the video and said it was good I was rushed off to my dressing room to get ready for **She Wolf (By: David Guetta ft. Sia) ****  
**

**Hope you like this chapter more to come and some of the Cullen's will be in the future music videos and should Bella start to rap tell me what you think REVEIW!**

**Love xoxoxoxoxox**

**TennisRebels15 **


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

I wrote this song for my best friend/ brother Jake who is kinda a wolf. I first it called it he wolf but then Angela said I should change it to She instead of He since it sounded better so Jake was now a girl. I wasn't really in this video so it took a short amount of time.

The video showed my with my back towards the camera and to make it more clear I was completely naked and Emmett and Jasper had Roses and Alice's hands on their eye's and Edward was always gentle man had his eyes closed and his back turned away even though i knew he wanted to look. Anyway my back was facing the camera and I was looking over a cliff like the one on La Push beach back in Forks. The music started and

A shot in the dark **The scene changed to a snowy plan and then a russet colored female wolf run across the screen **

A past lost in space **Their was the shot of its fur **

And where do I start?** Then its hair on it's back to the eye view of the wolf**

The past and the chase **The front of the wolf's body**

You hunted me down **It showed a snow sled with huskies/ wolf's pulling it **

Like a wolf, a predator

I felt like a deer in love lights **the camera switched to a far shot of the wolf running in slo mo**

You loved me and I froze in time

Hungry for that flesh of mine

But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees **The driver on the sled**

What do you see in those yellow eyes? **The huskies/ wolf's pulling the sled**

'Cause I'm falling to pieces **Then you see that the hunter in hunting the black wolf as they chase after her**

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

Falling to pieces

_[beat break]_

Did she lie in wait?

Was I bait to pull you in?

The thrill of the kill

You feel is a sin

I lay with the wolves

Alone, it seems,

I thought I was part of you

You loved me and I froze in time

Hungry for that flesh of mine **there's a red poodle of blood on the ice sheet **

But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees **I shows the ****hunters grab their bow and arrows out and chase the wolf on foot**

What do you see in those yellow eyes? **you see one of the hunters aims his arrow at the retreating wolf and he shoots and misses the animal but a hair**

'Cause I'm falling to pieces **another arrow is shot and blood is splattered on a snow-covered rock **

I'm falling to pieces **the hunters jumps over the rocks to get to the animal**

I'm falling to pieces **but the injured animal gets up and runs away **

I'm falling to pieces

Falling to pieces **when her paw hits the ground a power surge goes through the ground and knocks the men off their feet and away from the wolf**

_[beat break]_ **The scene shows all the surroundings around the animal/ human shatter**

I'm falling to pieces** The wolf keeps running and **

Falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces** And then the wolf is back at the cliff and it transforms back to me **

Falling to pieces

I was given a silk black robe and I was one happy to finally get that song out since it was one of my favorites since it was for my best friend Jake since he's basically a wolf and he likes my little brother that turns into a giant dog but I still love him. I had a couple of minutes before they pulled me back into hair and make up and Snoop dog and the pussy cat dolls weren't here yet so I had some time to chill. I plopped down in the chair by Edward who still was facing the other way and was the other guys.

"You do realize that the video is over and that I'm covered" I told them as I picked my nails

"we knew that" Emmett told me giving me an exasperated look

"sure you did babe you can say that but we all know you guys were oblivious" Rose told her husband and brothers.

"Someone remind me to call Jake when this is over? cause I have to go in the pool to peel off all the diamonds off my skin and he's going to arrive at my house tonight and you better be nice" giving them all a pointed look.

"Bella why wouldn't we be nice?" Alice asked

"well um when you guys left we had some Victoria problems...' which earned several growls from the Cullen's but nothing major, I mean she was kinda my personal stalker following me to school but she never tried anything until she pushed my off a cliff but she dead because Jake and his friends turned her to ash and I caught the flu"

"that doesn't explain why we would be mean and they couldn't kill her they are human, right?" Alice raised a questioning eye brow at me.

"Um Jake is human kinda but he's also part werewolf" I whispered hoping they didn't pick it up

"WHAT!" they all yelled earning a few looks from passing staff members

"Bella do you realize how dangerous werewolf's are?" Edward asked me

At that I got annoyed "woah don't talk to me about dangerous mythical creatures Vampire boy or have you forgot you guys are one"

"that's not was I mean Bella young werwolf's can be and are very dangerous and if you enrage one they could hurt you" Edward said showing how annoyed he was getting

"I know what you're talking about Edward I've seen what happened to Sam's imprint Emily when she was standing to close when Sam lost it and I also know that since I slapped one" I screamed/ whispered

"You did WHAT!" he boomed earning more stares from passers

"keep your voice down your attracting attention dummy"

"wow your calling me a dummy you slapped a werewolf" he retorted

"well in my defense I didn't know about werewolf's at the time"

we kept bickering back and forth when suddenly Alice stepped between us severing our argument for now

"ok you to enough you can continue this at home" looking at both of us then turning back to me and saying

"fine Bella we will be nice but we are stopping by the grocery store to get fabreze air freshener and plug-in's since I don't think any of us can stand the smell"

"Thanks Alice it means a lot you can put a side your differences for a day" I hugged he and everybody excepted since I was still mad at him.

We were about to change the subject when we heard a loud squeal that could rival Alice's. I turned around and 5 pussycat dolls came running towards me with Snoop behind them grinning seeing them jump me. We all hugged and I introduced them to the Cullen's.

"Ashely, Nicole, Jess, Mel, kim, Snoop this is my second family. That's Alice her boyfriend Jasper, Rose her boyfriend Emmett, and lastly Edward" I said pointing at everyone.

"OMG you're the pussycat dolls" Emmett boomed, which earned him a smack on the head.

"It's nice to meet you all" Jess says

"Bella we have to get to the back the director has been up our ass since we got here which was 3 minutes ago he needs to take a chill pill" Mel says

"ok well let's go" I said as we walked to the room. I turned back and waved to the Cullen's before the door closed.

**Hope you like it please ****review for the next chapter **

**Until next time ;) **

**Love ya xoxoxoxox**

**TennisRebels15**


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

We were laughing in my dressing room being sprayed gasoline on our body's to give us this gold tint when the lights hit our skin but to me I think it makes us look like we just ran 5 miles without walking. The girls wouldn't stop talking about Edward about hot he was and Jess said she thinks he's gay which caused us all to laugh.

"how can you tell if he's gay" I asked her

"it's a gift" she told us,

Which sent us into another round of laughter. We were called to the stage and it was cool there were lights on the back wall and a black floor but it gave this sexy black cat feel which was awesome. I was the first walk out and the music started (Snoop Dog) (Izzy and the dolls) **(thank you ****armywife1979)**

_Music_

**I began to walk toward Snoop as if I was stalking my** **prey and he started raping. **

What it do babyboo **We slow grinding together**

Yeah, little mama you lookin' good

I see you wanna play with a player from the hood

Come holla at me, you got it like that

Big Snoop Dogg, with the lead Pussycat

I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down

Me and you, one on one, treat you like a shorty

You look at me and I look at you

I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **I turned away and then the camera was pointing a me and the girls going me in this swagger walk like we owned the place towards the camera.**

But you keep frontin' (Uh) **turning our heads to the right then back**

Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh Huh) **s****top striked a pose and countinued to swagger forward. **

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I''m telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **giving a sharp nod**

But you keep frontin' (Uh)

Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh) **another nod**

Typical **Then my voice sounded like I was on a tunnel ****which technically I was. I was in the front and the girls were behind me. You could see arms and legs but not there heads which made it seam like I had arms and legs coming out of my back.**

Hardly the type I fall for **I ran my hand up my body and to my head were I brushed the hoodie of my sweat shirt off**

I like when the physical

Don't leave me asking for more

I'm a sexy mama (Mama)

Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)

What I want to do is spring this on ya (On ya)

Back up all of the things that I told ya (Told ya, told ya, told ya)

You been sayin' all the right things all night long

But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off** I took the whole this off and while pulling my right arms through I let it drag out for effect until it was totally off.**

Baby, can't you see? (See)

How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me) **We all started stripping and we came out the other side of the tube. **

And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)

I'm about to blow

I don't think you know

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **we walked 5 steps forward in a line and there was a railing we were hanging off it. **

But you keep frontin' (Uh)

Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep frontin' (Uh)

Saying what you gon' do to me(Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh huh)

You say you're a big boy **I was alone in this shot and there were walls of beads hanging from the ceiling I ran my hands through the sides **

But I can't agree

'Cause the love you said you had **I turned facing the wall that was on my right and I brushed my hands along them like there was a wall there. **

Ain't been put on me

I wonder (Wonder) **I separated the beads and stepped into the other row. **

If I'm just too much for you **I grabbed to hand fulls and pulled them to my body and lift my self off the ground then a slowly lowered myself down again.**

Wonder (Wonder)

If my kiss don't make you just

Wonder (Wonder) **Then I blew then a side and walk out. In front of me was a sparkly chair. **

What I got next for you

What you want to do? (Do) **and twisted the chair on one leg 360 ****degrees around and then sat down and crossed my legs while brushing the side of my head.**

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours

I can see, just like most guys, that your game don't please **I dipped my head down so my hair was flying and came back up then turned around so that my legs were facing away from the ****camera now. I stood up and put my right foot on the chair then the other one. **

Baby, can't you see? (See) **both my hands were on the back of the chair and a did a squat and slowly came back up and spun on the chair an then hopped of and I was sitting again with my leg open **

How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)

And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)

I'm about to blow **I grabbed the chair from underneath and through it in the air and it bounced a little and landed so the back was to the ****camera.**

I don't think you know **5 other chairs were then pushed on to the floor were I was **

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **The dolls came back and we climbed on the chairs doing this short hump motion **

But you keep frontin' (Uh)

Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh) **The we had straight leg and arms and it looked like we were parts of a rectangle.**

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)** we switched chairs so now i was in the back middle chair and the girls were up front.**

But you keep frontin' (Uh) **Basically we were giving the chairs a lap dance and then pushed the chairs with our feet ****backwards**

Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Now you can get what you want **Snoop began to wrap and it showed us a scene of doing our swagger ****walk**

But I need what I need

And let me tell you what's crackalackin' before I proceed

Ima show you where to put it at

PCD told me, yeah, I thought I saw A Puttycat

Now roll with the big dog

All six of y'all on me, now tell me how it feel babydoll

Ashley, Nicole, Carmit, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody

You feelin' me?

Ha, ha...hot! **we were all put behind this screen that had clouded glass and a light behind us so you could only see the outline of our bodies.**

Ha, ha...loosen up!

Ha, ha...yeah

Ha, ha...I can't take this

_Music _

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **during one of the breaks we washed all of the traces of gasoline off our body and we were now had this protective fire proof coat on our body since were we working with actual fire. We were rolling around in fire or more flames were added to the floor when we hit certain moves. **

But you keep frontin' (Uh)

Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep frontin' (Uh)

Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

In the beginning I was a little ify when they said we were playing with fire and rolling around it, like a cat on catnip. We reviewed the video and made changes to the scenes that the director wanted to re do I skipped over to the girls and sat on Emmets chair between Alice and Rose.

"were are the boys?" I asked

They both broke into a fit of giggles and Rose was the first to sober up

"Bella they had to step out for a little while that song turned Edward so much and since Jasper can feel the emotions he go horny and then the domino effect began and they all had to go outside" Rose explained and we all began another round of giggles. When the laughter died down I asked

"how long was that?"

they both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. We started to talk and we got into our cars and made our way to a local water park that was open all year were they would shoot one of my biggest hit Beauty and the Beat **( By: Justin Bieber ft. Niki** **Minaj).** The boys joined us when the calmed down and it was a 20 minute drive to our destination. Once the driver parked the car we stepped out and made our way toward the entrance all the dancers were there and camera were set up.

"I have the most awesome idea ever what if you guys are in the video with me?"

Alice started bouncing uncontrollably and everyone else were shaking their heads. I left for a moment and talked to the director an explained my idea to give him a heads up when he see's a couple of new dancers, I skipped back to the group and squeezed between Alice and Edward and hooked my arms with them and we made our way to the tent were we were put in our costumes. In this video we were advertising Just Dance 4. What was cool about this video was that it was directed and shot by me using a camera from Nikon. We got into costume I wore a black tank top, white baggy pants with a sliver neckless, Alice had a white and red striped halter top with high ride shorts, Rose had on a black top that had a plunging neck line and black booty shorts and they painted her hair a bright red, Emmet wore a navy blue tank top and white and blue stripped swim trunks with blue sneakers, Jasper was giving all white to wear so he had a T-shirt and swim trunks with sneakers and finally Edward was topless cue the shiver and only had on blue swim trunks with a red and yellow design. We were ready to start to film and I took the camera and the music started. **(Bella)** _(Niki)_

_Yeah.._**_ I turned the camera towards me so you could see me face._**

_Young Money.. **Then turned it around so I was taping dancers playing ping pong.**_

_Nicki __Minn. **On the table was written in chalk shot and directed by Izzy Swan.**_

_Justin.._

**Show you off _I turned the _****_camera back towards me and walked backwards on to the bridge and dancers were lined up along the railings._**

**Tonight I wanna show you off (aye,aye,aye)**

**What you got**

**A billion could've never bought (aye,aye,aye)**

**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight _I switched the lens so it was pointed to the sinqinized swim team down below in the water.__  
_**

**I wanna show you all the finer things in life**

**So just forget about the world, we're young tonight _Again I turned it to me and the dancers swarmed me and I spun around._**

**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ****ay**

**Cause all.. ****_We made our way to the part of the water park were the acrobats were stationed and I videoed Rose on this stand doing this crazy back bend thing for about 3 seconds then alice moved across the screen and I moved onto others._**

**I need, is a Beauty and a Beat**

**Who can make my life complete**

**It's all.. _Then we had the guys come and do all these flips and break dance moves._**

**Bout you, when the music makes you move**

**Baby do it like you do**

**Cause..**

[Beat break] **_I gave the camera to one of the guys and he taped alice, rose, edward, and the other dancers in the water._**

**Body rock, _I took the camera back a moved deeper into the water until I was sumerged under the water I had me stomach touching the bottom of the pool and me eyes were open and I was mouthing the words and the swim team was doing their routine around me._**

**Girl, I can feel your body rock (aye,aye,aye)**

**Take a bow, you on the hottest ticket now (aye,aye,aye) _They pulled me up and out of the water and _****_again swam around my body._**

**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight**

**I wanna show you all the finer things in life**

**So just forget about the world, we're young tonight**

**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

**Cause all.. _I went under the water again._**

**I need, is a Beauty and a Beat _a camera was on the ledge of the pool and when the camera came close to it you could see me singing as a recording and then another was after that one that showed the same and I plucked it out of the water and taped me.  
_**

**Who can make my life complete**

**It's all.. _I was on a _****_black run way that was in the middle of this huge wave pool and I started walking backwards and dancers were flipping off the sides as I walked and I met Niki at the end were she started to rap._**

**Bout you, when the music makes you move**

**Baby do it like you do**

_Uh, Uh_

_In time, ink lines, b-bitches couldn't get on my incline_

_World tour, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign_

_Justin.. Bieber, you know Imma hit 'em with the ether_

_Buns out, weiner, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selena_

_Beauty, Beauty and the Beast_

_Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest_

_Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased_

_Every time a beauty on the beats_

_(Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock)_

_(Yeah, Yeah, yeah, Let's go, Let's go!)_

**Cause all.. _We staioned our selves to the right of the runway and we all danced splashing water at the guy that was holding the camera._**

**I need, is a Beauty and a Beat**

**Who can make my life complete**

**It's all..**

**Bout you, when the music makes you move**

**Baby do it like you do**

**Cause...**

[Beat break] _**Then we concluded our video with all the times we messed up and cut the video and how I got to go down a water slide.**_

I had the most fun doing this video we splashed around in the water and I got to ride down the slides a couple of times before we had to pack every think up and head back to the studio.

**Hope you liked it sorry for not updating sooner i had midterms to study for and all that Jazz but they are over thank god ill update again this time sooner!**

**until next time **

**Love yall xoxoxooxoxoxox**

**TennisRebels15**


	15. Chapter 15

Ok 10 reviews for the next chapter, you can review as many times as u want doesn't matter if it's the same person


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

I opened the door to my dressing room and standing in his shirtless glory was Zac Efron who was suppose to be here for a later video. I baked away from the door closed it before anyone could see me and tiptoed to the snack table praying that Emmett wouldn't question me why I was taking the whip cream and chocolate sauce back to my dressing room but when was luck ever on my side.

"Bella were are you going with that?" Emmett asked while wiggling his eye brows at me.

By that point all the Cullen's were looking at me

"Oh one of the people got me ice cream and I forgot to tell them that I wanted some toppings" I explained hoping they would believe me.

But sadly my plan came crashing down when Zac came put of my dressing room and started walking towards me. When he got to me he asked if I was coming back to the dressing room and by now he was in nothing but a robe and from what I could see he had NOTHING under it. I was practically drooling at the site in front of me if it weren't for Emmett snickers I would of still been ogling at Hollywoods most eligible bachelor.

"um yea why don't you go back in side and I'll meet you in there" trying not to stair at anything but his face. When I saw him close the door Emmett was close to falling off his seat and Rose and Alice were still staring at the now empty space were Zac had occupied a couple seconds ago. Rose was the first to snap out of her trance and the first words that came out of her mouth was

"give me the whip cream and chocolate cause spending 5 minutes with that man will get me to lick that off his abs" she said

"WHAT! Rose baby he's not better than me!" Emmett bellowed to his wife

"sorry babe but that is one fine piece of ass" she told him still looking longly at my dressing room

"I second that" alice and I said at the same time which earned us both a growl from Jasper and Edward.

"Don't growl at us you may be older then all the people here including Bella but we are hormonal teenagers some more then others" giving a pointed look at Emmett and Rose who adverted there eyes away from us. Then the directors assistant came over to me and told me I had to get into costume and if I asked my friends if They could substitute for the actors that couldn't get here.

"Jasper, Edward before I go can you do my a huge favor?" I asked while giving them the ultimate puppy dog eyes with the extended lip and everything.

"Yea sure what is it?" they asked

"well long story short your going to be 2 of the main characters in the video since you look so much like the guys that were suppose to be here but their plane got delayed so your coming with me and they are going to give you two a scripted and direct you to hair and makeup." I yelled the last part as I was dragged to my dressing room. Once I was in costume which was a slutty blue flight attendant outfit that had football pad shape sleeves and it stopped about a inch maybe below my ass, it had a oval opening between my chest with a little hat, these chandler earrings and I had the same color blue 'fuck me pumps on. I was ushered on to the set were there was a big private jet 'how the hell did they get it in here'. All the extras were sitting in their seats and Jasper was waiting in the bathroom. The director called action and the show began. We tapped the whole video video and when it was done we all gathered around the monitor and hit play.

Baby, can't you see** I was behind the drink cart when the music started with my back turned to the camera. I picked up the phone and and turned to my right and was now facing the camera. **

I'm calling

A guy like you **I did 360 turn.**

Should wear a warning **the scene switched to where my body was covered in the diamonds _(TDS)_ and I was on my hands and knees and I lightly brushed my hand across my face. **

It's dangerous **The scene went back to the plane and I grabbed a champagne glass and put it on the cart. **

I'm fallin'

There's no escape **I started to push the cart down the isle and the other dancers came out. **

I can't wait

I need a hit **The scene again went back to me covered in diamonds. (TDS)**

Baby, give me it **I took of the cart and _accidentally_ spilled the champagne on the pants of the man to my left.**

You're dangerous **I put on a fake astonished face. **

I'm lovin' it **Grabbed a napkin a started to wipe the liquid off his pants very close to were the sun doesn't shine and TDS.**

Too high **Dancers and I started to dance while the passengers where bobbing there heads to the song. **

Can't come down

Losing my head **I laid an orange blanket on a little boy with big hair and kissed him on the head. **

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now **I gestured my hand to a fat guy holding a sandwich and he pointed at himself in question.**

With a taste of your lips **I pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door.**

I'm on a ride **I started to kiss his neck and he turned on the water. **_  
_

You're toxic I'm slipping under **Diamonds again.**

With a taste of a poison paradise **While I was kissing his neck he was knocking over things and I kissed him on the lips, TDS.**

I'm addicted to you **I ended the kiss and took the side of his face and ripped of the mask and then the guy was replaced by Jasper.**

Don't you know that you're toxic** TDS**

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic **We shared a kiss with tongue and then I went down on him, kissed him and took his wallet out of his pocket and waved to him and exited the bathroom and It showed him fixing his tie.**

It's getting late **We were no longer on the plane scene but on the streets of a busy city with my hair red, a black leather outfit that has these tails of fabric attached to them so it looked like wings, sparkle glasses and my eyes had big eyeshadow red wings with heavy black eyeliner. **

To give you up

I took a sip

From my devil's cup **The picture flipped.**

Slowly **I was on the ****back of a red Ducati motorcycle and Zac was driving and shirtless**

It's taking over me

Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips **I jumped off the bike **

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under **And stepped into a tunnel that was on fire **

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you **I had the whole bandit thing going on were I break into a vault and steal this glowing vile of poison.**

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic **when I was exiting the vault a I tripped this ****laser. **

Don't you know that you're toxic **and I was moving through them doing flips and stretching like cat woman, TDS . **

With a taste of your lips **Then I was scaling a building **

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise **I jumped through a window of an apartment and I was wearing a new outfit and my hair was black with heavey black eyeshadow around the eyes.**

I'm addicted to you **And the camera went to Edward who turned around to face the camera and was wearing a tan suit **

Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips **I walked up to him and started pushing him backwards**

I'm on a ride **TDS**

You're toxic I'm slipping under **I pushed him down on the bed, ****TDS**

With a taste of a poison paradise **I straddled his waist and ran one of my hands down his shirt and when I got to his pants and grabbed his pants and _through _him off the bed and he landed on the floor in front of the couch were I was.**

I'm addicted to you **I straddled his waist again**

Don't you know that you're toxic **TDS**

Intoxicate me now **I french kissed him.**

With your lovin' now **I then broke the kiss and took out the vile of glowing green ****toxic substance**

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now **and poured it into his mouth **_  
_

Intoxicate me now **It slowly _killed _him**

With your lovin' now **with one last peck on the lips**

I think I'm ready now **I jumped out the window and landed back in the plane and gave a wink to the camera and leaned down to a passageer to help them and then the scene went blank.**

I ran quickly off the set and made my way to the snack table to grab the biggest sandwich there I was so HUNGRY.

"woah slow down there Bells no ones going to take it away from you" I shot a glared towards Emmett but failed since my mouth was full of BLT.

"shut up I'm hungry and I have diamonds in places were they should never be" and with that went back to consuming my sandwich.

"Well I have to say that was one hot video and seeing Zac shirtless will get me to hit the repeat button forever" Rose commented

A assistant came up to before I could answer

" we need you in hair and make up" she told me

"ok I got to go guys" I finished my sandwich and grabbed a handful of Doritos a was dragged back into my personal hell.

Once I was done with my hair and make up I looked into the mirror and saw that my hair was pin straight,my make up was a light shimmer blue eyeshadow on the lid and then a brown cat eye on the top, my lips were a light pink, I wore a vest that was made out of black zippers with a sparkle black cami underneath it and black leather pants, my accessories were a peacock feather knuckle ring, blue and silver triangle earrings, and black converse. my change outfit was another zipper jacket and my peacock ring was replaced with blue topaz oval ring. They video went smooth were I started in a recording studio and there were monitors on the side and you could see these different groups of people doing the signature dance and it kept switching from me to them. We looked at the video and approved it.

Every body clapped for the video and after we shot C'mon, Lady Marmalade, I knew you were in trouble, Circus, Scream & Shout, and Oath. We finished everything, thanked the crew and I was so tired Edward had to give me a piggy back ride to the car and the Fiat, and Red and light blue Ducati were going to be shipped to my house in the morning. I planned on going into the pool tonight to remove these diamonds but I was to tired I would do it in the morning. I fell a sleep in the back seat of the car in Edwards arms while he combed his hands through my hair. I could faintly feel Edward caring up the stairs and then being laid on the bed when his arms left me I used up all my energy and grabbed his shirt to keep him close to me and mumbled "stay" I knew he agreed when I felt the bed dip and I pulled myself closer to him. I felt Edward kiss my temple and I fell asleep.

**Sorry for the wait hope you like this chapter thanks for all the** **reviews **

**10 for the next chapter **

**Until next time!**

**Love ya xoxoxoxo**

**TennisRebels15**


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

I opened my eyes and was blinded by the sun creeping in. My skin felt as if I had been lying on hot coals the night before and was redder than any blush I had ever had. I threw my covers off, which was a big mistake and it just increased the pain 10x if it was possible and if I didn't know better I would of thought I was bitten by a vampire. That's when I realized that Edward wasn't in my bed...he must of gone home before I woke up. When the stinging was bearable I slowly turned to me left were my phone rested on the night stand but ended up on the floor and caused the dam diamonds glued to my skin to press further into my flesh. When I was able move I knocked my phone off the table my arms were so sore I had use my nose to text to the first number that had the name Cullen on it I nose typed Help! once the screen read sent I remained on the floor until I heard Emmets voice ring through the halls. This was going to awkward but at this I could give a rats ass all I wanted was to get these sparkly devils off me and the only way to do that was the chlorine in the pool. Who the hell made body glue that only comes off when soaked in chlorine couldn't it be just regular water. I called for Emmet to get his vampire ass up stairs and help me, he came into the room and when he saw me on the floor wrapped up in a ball like a baby armadillo he laughed at me...HE laughed and here I am in a ball in pain and he laughs. If I could moved I would of grabbed the webster dictionary and smacked him on that big head of his.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked

"Oh no reason I like lying on the floors sometimes" I said sarcastically

"really?"

"NO!...I left the diamonds on my skin which I wasn't suppose to do and now I can't move any of my body parts except for my face and I also need your help getting me in the pool to get this shit off...now come and pick me up and carry me to the pool" I yelled

Emmet came over to me and scooped me up and I moaned at the contact at his skin which helped with the pain a lot, but because some of us are perverts got the wrong impression.

"Woah hate to disappoint you Bells, but I'm married" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get your head out of the gutter you perv...its your temperature thats helping with the stinging" I retorted

We made our way to the back yard but we stopped at the kitchen so I could get a muffin and turned on the big screen for Emmet. He walked over to the steps and submerged us both so that my whole body was covered in water. Emmet was holding me bridal style and I finished my muffin 15 minutes before and it was filled with awkward silence so I started up a conversation.

"Sooo where is everyone?" I asked

"Oh Alice and Jasper are out shopping, Esme and Carlisle are working, Rose it out shopping for parts for your car and Edward had to go hunt so he'll be back in a hours or so" he explained.

Before I could reply the sliding door opened and Alice and Jasper skipped through well Alice did Jasper walked.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked

"I doesn't look like what your thinking I woke up and my skin was on fire and I needed to get these dam things off so I called the first person on my favorite list and it happened to be Em and we've been in here for about 20 minutes" I decided to go with the short story

I felt a layer of the devil peel off my lower stomach and I grabbed it and it felt like taking a sticker off my head. I threw it out of the water and it landed on the edge of the pool were alice and jasper sat looking at us. Slowly more kept coming off and it made it really awkward.

"Em it time to close your eyes" I told him

I now had my legs, arms, stomach uncovered the only things that were still covered were the important parts. Right when I was about to peel off the the diamonds on my left butt cheek Edward walked in and froze were he stood. His eyes were wide and his mouth hit the floor and looked from Em to me to the slate of diamonds I had in my hand. He snapped out of his trance and said

"What. is. going. on?" he whispered/growled

Alice was the first to speak "um Emmet is helping Bella peel of her outfit" nice that sounded great...not

" yea what Alice said" Em smirked and grabbed the diamonds out of my hand and threw it at Edward, which he caught with ease and walked to Jasper and sat next to him and I turned my attention back to Em who was looking at me.

"HEY keep your eyes closed!" I lifted my arms and covered his eyes and he tried to bite my arm by his mouth and earned a growl from Edward before he returned to his conversation with Alice and Jasper. We decided that since I was about to be nude in front of my 2nd family I kicked all the boys out and Alice replaced Em and the boys went inside play video games while I finished here.

"When are you going to take Edward back it's killing him looking at you and I had some visions of Edward jumping you when he saw you in the pool nearly naked" she told me.

"I'm going to talk to him tonight or tomorrow when ever I'm able to walk again"

We spent the next 10 minutes talking about planning a shopping trip when the last and final sparkly devil came off Alice launched us both out of the pool and onto the deck outside of my room she me carried to my bathroom and we lathered my skin with lotion and slipped me into silk Pj's since that was the only fabric that I could take. Alice gave me a piggy back ride to the theater where the boys sat playing Black Opps. For the rest of the day we had a Harry Potter marathon which ended when I fell asleep during the half blood prince.I guess I'll talk to Edward tomorrow.

**Omg I'm so sorry for the wait I have had the worst week ever... **

**1st my boyfriend thought I was cheating on him but the guy i was talking to was my 2nd cousin and no Im not dating my cousin if ur wondering thats just wrong on so many levels.**

**2nd I have had CAPT testing for the past 2 weeks and if u dont know what they are there like SAT's but worse**

**3rd I got screwed over on my english project. My partner was in charge of putting our work into a power point and I get a text from her at 6 am on the day of the project was due and it says she forgot to do it. I ask my mom if she can drive me in at the end of 1st period and she gets mad a me and starts yelling that I should of got into contact with the girl the night before. Any way I get the project done and send it to her email so she can present it and when I get to the class my english teacher mrs. dawson tells me i lost 20 points because i wasn't there and I did all the work the girl did nothing so she got the credit and I got yelled at!**

**do you see why I have had the worst week ever!**

**Will you guys please review and make my life better after that i'm going to need 20 reviews just to fake smile**

**Anyway love you guys **

**xoxoxox**

**TennisRebels15 **


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

That morning I woke up with the smell of french toast and bacon seeping its way through the door of my bedroom. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower spread lotion on my dry skin and dressed in a white tank and navy blue skinny jeans. I walked into the kitchen and found Edward making breakfast for me he wore my apron that said kiss the chief. So I did just that... I hopped up on the counter next to him and carefully leaned over keeping my hands away from the hot pan and pecked him on the lips before he could do or say anything I sat myself in one of the chairs by the island. He turned around to face me and I could clearly see the shock written all over his face and a plate of bacon in his left hand and the french toast in the other.

"What was that?" he asked

"That was a kiss and you should know the rule of the apron since you've been alive for the last one hundred years or so" I replied while taking the bacon from his hand a popping one in my mouth savoring the crispiness of it which caused me to moan.

Edward lifted a questioning eyebrow at me"what rule?"

"you know the rule that states that if you see anyone with the kiss the chief apron that you have to kiss them or you'll be cursed for the rest of your life until you kiss the person and I am not risking it."

"What if a girl was wearing it...would still kiss her?"

I wiggled my eyebrows "yep"

Edwards mouth hit the floor at that answer. I how ever staring laughing so hard I had to grab the counter to keep from falling off the chair. Once I had calmed down I ate my breakfast quickly and put the dish in the sink. I turned to Edward who looked to be in his own world.

"Hey do you wanna hang out today?" I asked him

"what?" he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me

"I said do you wanna do something today...together?"

his face lit up for a second and then returned to a calm mask.

"sure what do you have in mind?"

"ohhh I got it wanna make a song together?" I suggested

"yea we can do that" he answered.

We made our way up the stairs to the music room I got my note pad and we sat on the couch and started throwing ideas out. We decided to right a song based on our experience as a couple. We were half way through when I found that Edward wasn't paying attention.

"Edward can I tell you something?" I asked

"anything...it's yours"

"I lied..." when he didn't say anything I continued "about not loving you anymore I was just so hurt about when you left and I thought that you deserved a little pay back and so when Emmett and Alice came to my house we came up with this plan to torture you a little and I have to admit it was fun in the beginning but then as the days went on...it was also hurting me that I couldn't call you mine or have your arms around me as I slept and it's been eating at me since I saw you at the concert. I guess what I'm trying to say is if you would give me...us another shot" when I finished I looked up into his amber eyes and saw sadness,lust,hurt, and then love. Before I could do anything he had me pinned to the couch with him on top of me and his lips kissed with such passion I thought I was about to pass out. After a while I started to become light headed due to the lack of oxygen and Edward pulled away both of us were panting and my lungs filled up with much needed air. He was the first to speak when he got his breath under control.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that... god I love you so much and I forgive you...and I don't blame you for doing what you did I deserved that and much more"

I leaned and gave him another kiss but this one was gentle and filled with love and passion.

"I want to share a song with you that I wrote while you were gone" I walked over to one of my guitars and sat back on the couch next to Edward. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and and got myself into a comfortable position facing Edward. **(Sparks Fly By Taylor Swift but look up the one sung by _Kelly Crapa _i like it how she sings its better then Taylor) **

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't_

_See what I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain'_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_That you're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you, I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain'_

_Cause I see sparks flyWhenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_I'll run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_And the parks fly_

_Oh, baby, smile_

_And the sparks fly_

I looked back up at him and if he could of cried he would of been balling his eyes out.

"Bella have a ever told I love you?" he asked

"you may have mentioned it before but I always like to hear it" I smiled back at him

"well in that case I love you" and he kissed me again

"ok now lets finish our song"

"sure" he replied

TIMESKIP

_3 hours later_

"we are done ok lets play this back and see if we need to make any changes to it, ok?" I asked

"play it back"

I pressed a couple buttons and the music drifted through the speakers

**(Daylight by Maroon 5)**

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holdin' on_

**We knew this day would come, we knew it all along**

_How did it come so fast_

**This is our last night, but it's late and I'm tryin' not to sleep**

**'Cuz I know, when I wake you will have to slip away**

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

**'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own**

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa**_

_Here I am starring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful._

T**he sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out.**

**Somebody slow it down.**

**This is way too hard, 'cuz I know when the sun comes up you will leave**

_This is my last glance that will soon be memories_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

**'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own**

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa**_

**I never wanted to stop, because I don't want to start all over, start all over**

**I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want**

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

**'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own**

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

**'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own**

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

**_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_**

**_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_**

**_Oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa (yeah) (yeah)_**

**_Oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa_**

The music ended and we turned toward each other and meet have way for the a kiss and then I knew I would not be giving up this guy anytime soon.

AN: Sorry for the late update Tennis season has started and its crazy the next update will be this week end

love ya xoxoxoxoxo

TennisRebels15


	19. Chapter 19

AN: first the chapter before this i forgot to say who sings what lines on Daylight

Bella = **Bold **

Edward = _italics _

both= **_bold and italics_**

sorry about that it totally slipped my mind

EPOV

After we finished the song I left my love so that I could go home and change since our various make out sessions left my shirt to pieces.(shimmy, shimmy, wink, wink,) I ran up to the front door were I met Emmett who had a devious face on and I didn't know what he was planning since he was blocking me so I pushed passed him and headed up to my room, changed my shirt and walked out and was met with a very hipper Alice.

"Hello dear brother anything new you would like to share" she raised her eye brows

"like you already don't know" I replied

I tried to side step her but she continued to block my way

"oh and another thing we are coming with you were having family game night and it's Emmett's turn in choosing the game" she informed me

Uggg last time Emmett was allowed to chose the game was back in the 70's and it's always the most inappropriate

"fine lets go" we all head towards Bella's I rang the door bell and she came out and opened it with a smile plastered on her face

"hey guys whats going on" she asked

"Family game night and it's Emmett's turn to choose" alice explained while skipping past Bella into her house. We followed Alice into the living room were we all sat around the coffee table.

"So Emmett what will it be?" Jasper asked

"ok the 2013 Cullen family game is...Truth of dare!" he screamed/whispered

Some of us groaned including me because Emmett's truth or dares is anything goes.

We grabbed an empty coke bottle and placed it in the middle Emmett spun the bottle to start the game'

BPOV

We were currently playing Truth or Dare. I went to the kitchen to get and empty bottle and placed it in the middle of our circle. Emmett spun the bottle and it landed on Alice.

"truth or dare, pixie?" he asked her

"truth" alice answered

"wow you're no fun...anyway if you were the opposite sex for one day, what would you look like and what would you do?" Emmett asked.

"Easy...I would would have a six pack with sea blue eyes and black hair and I would go shopping" She answered

"what you wouldn't do anything interesting you'd go shopping" Emmett questioned her sanity

"do you even know me shopping is my everything, anyway Rose truth or dare?"

"Dare give me your best shot pixie" she smirked

"I dare you to take a picture of yourself in only your bra and underwear and send it to Tyler Crowley saying give me everything tonight"

"WHAT I'm not doing that" she shrieked

"to bad you have to or you have to walk around the mall butt naked, your choice"

"fine" Rose got up from her spot on the couch and went to the bathroom and 5 minutes later she came back and sat on Emmett's lap.

A short few seconds later her phone rang and before she could grab it Alice pressed speaker and Tyler's voice came out as he began sining

"Tonight I will love, love you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight

Forget what they say

All my cares, they play

Nothing is enough

'Til I've had enough

(Let's do it tonight)

I want you tonight

I want you to stay

I want you tonight

Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Take advantage of tonight

'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for prin.." but was cut off by Rose smashing her hand into the phone causing it smash into a million pieces and put a dent in the floor. I would have cared but I was to busy trying to remember how to breath.

"ok ok that was the best thing I've ever experienced in 19 years" I giggled

"whatever lets move on, Jasper Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Jaz said

"What's the most embarrassing place you and Alice got it on?"

"umm the most embarrassing place were we did it was on our front yard one day and everyone was out on a hunting trip and we were caught by a dog and her walker and the person was semi-blind and long story short she saw _me _and said "oh I didn't know weenier dogs could get that big"

"Wait she actually saw everything couldn't you get out of there before she got there with your hearing?" I asked

"well we were caught up in the moment" Alice saved Jasper from further embarrassment

"Emmett truth of dare"

"Dare I'm not afraid like or of you" Emmy smirked

"I dare you to pour a glass of water on your lap to make it look like you had an "accident" and then walk around the block carrying a package of grown up diapers." Jasper said.

"" there was silence.

I couldn't hold it in anymore I started giggling and then full out hisertics I kept picturing Emmett wetting his pants and I couldn't take it.

I grabbed a water bottle and we headed to the grocery store. Emmett went in and bought the diapers and we were in the car and Emmett was standing by the car outside. I handed him the water through the window and he pored it on his pants, there was a wet spot on his jeans. The street we had chosen was the town square which at this time is the busiest. We pulled away from the side of the road and followed behind Emmett, Edward had his phone out and was video tapping him as he walked down the street. People all around Emmett were laughing and one guy on a bike crashed into a car because he was so distracted by Emmett's wet spot that when he crashed into the car it's alarm went off and the people that weren't looking at him were now paying very close attention to him. When he got to the end of the block Emmett sprinted to the car and almost ripped the door off the hinges and didn't wait for Alice, Jasper and Rose to move over he just pushed them on to the other side of the volvo and cause Jasper to slide onto Alice's lap. When we got home Emmett took his pants off and I grabbed him a blanket to wrap around his waist.

"Bella truth or dare?" he asked me

"Dare" I knew I had made a mistake when the word came out of my mouth

"Ohh we are going to have some fun to night" he wiggled his eyebrows at me

"ok I dare you to make out with Jasper tongue and everything"

"What?!" Jasper, Edward, Alice, and I shouted

"you heard we either that or the great and famous Isabella Swan or going streaking through the mall"

I was about to get up cause that was not happening but Edwards arms caged me to him and a low growl rumbled in his chest. Emmett sat up and came towards us but stopped when Edward become louder, he stopped before racing towards us. I was out of Edwards arms and sitting on Jaspers lap while Rose grabbed Alice and Emmett pined Edward to the floor. I looked at Jasper and before I kissed him I said sorry and grabbed his blonde hair and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was amazing and the empath thing helped and didn't help that much because we got really into it and when his tongue brushed across my lower lip asking for entrance which I gave and we fought for dominance and he won we went on with that for what felt like hours but were cut off when I was pulled off of Jasper and caged back into Edwards embrace. He snuggled into my hair inhaling my scent and peppering kisses on my neck. I looked around to see what everyone was doing but they were know were in sight, he grabbed my chin and brought our mouths together and I twisted around on his lap so that I was now straddling him. I wounded my hands in his hair. He stood up and carried us to my bedroom and closed the door.

**AN: Here's a new chapter hope you like review back to me and wish me good luck on my match this monday and happy spring break and I'll try to update soon depends on how much crap I have going on. REVIEW REVIWE**

**luv ya xoxoxox**

**TennisRebels15 **


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

_A week later_

"Are you sure your going to be fine I can always stay behind and go hunting next week" said Edward

"no you need to hunt, your eyes are black and you keep eyeballing my bats blood. You _need_ to go it's only for the weekend and I've got work to do" I explained

"but there's a storm coming" he said

"I'm just going to snuggle up on the couch with a glass of hot chocolate and a movie what could go wrong in that?" I asked

"you could burn your tongue and you wouldn't have anyone to drive you to the hospital" Edward suggested

"yea because it's possible to get 3 degree burns from hot chocolate" I raised my eyebrows questioning his sanity

"hey bells anything possible with you involved" Emmett yelled from the back of the Volvo

"go I'll be fine and you have Alice, just ask her to check on me when you need to" I told him

"ok but call me if you need me and I'll come straight home" he said

"I will now go" we kissed for a while before I pulled away and pushed him out the door. I walked over the nearest window and watched his car disappear down the drive way.

I headed up to the recording studio to work on a song that Justin wanted to work on with me.** (#thatpower By Will. ft. Justin Bieber)**He sent me over the lyrics that I had to record since he already did his. Then I had to burn them together and sen them back to him. **(Bella)** (_JB) **(Both) **_

**And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

**And ooh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly**

**And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

**And im loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power**

_I got that power_

_I got that power_

_I got that power_  
**_  
Power power power_**

_They call me will-A_

_Stay so cool, i'm chilley_

_I done made that malley_

_On my way to that valley_

_Used to have a piggy bank, but now I got that bigger bank._

_Who who cares what the haters state_

_They hate on me cause we doing what they cant_

_I stay on that hussle, I flex that loose to muscle_

_Hate to bust your bubble_

_Im on that other level_

_Imma take it higher and high and high and higher_

_I stay and buy attire_

_Keep burning like that fire_

**And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

**And ooh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly**

**And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

**And im loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power**

_I got that power_

_I got that power_

_I got that power_

_**Power power power**_

_Yes yes yes y'all feeling funky fresh y'all_

_Work to be the best y'all_

_We're good under pressure y'all_

_Been through all that stress y'all_

_Get this off my chest y'all_

_Made it out in project where this project that's progress y'all_

_I beat it through my mama_

_I told her when I was younger_

_That I'ma be that number_

_One day I'll be that number 1_

_I take it higher and high and high and higher_

_I stay and buy attire_

_Keep burning like that fire_

_Whatever doesnt kill you, only makes you stronger_

_So I'ma get stronger_

_Call me like a veteran, veteran_

_I lock lock it down and go again_

_Call me like a veteran, veteran_

_I lock lock it down and go again_

**And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

**And ooh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly**

**And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

**And im loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power**

_I got that power_

_I got that power_

_I got that power_

_**Power power power**_

**And im loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power**

**And im loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power**

Once that was done I altered my voice to the parts that I saw fit and then emailed it back to JB. I sat in my chair thinking of what to do next when my thoughts were disturbed by a loud crack of thunder. Outside the window was haling rain and huge gusts of wind. I decided to watch a movie for the rest of the night, I dressed in my cookie monster sweat pants and relay for life shirt and made my hot chocolate. I grabbed a blanket in my hall closet and wrapped myself up in a cocoon. I chose Grown ups as my movie, during the movie I had to pause a couple times because the lights kept flickering so I made sure my generator was ready for when the power went off, it would automatically turn on and I had flash lights and candles spread throughout the house. I kept watching the movie and the lights died when they all headed to the water park but they didn't turn back on like they were suppose to. I grabbed my flash light and head down stairs in to the basement. I walked over to the room were the generator was and in the corner of the room were it sat the fuel hose had a hole in it.

I had no idea how I didn't see that before but I guess I didn't have power for the rest of the night. I turned around and headed up stairs, when I was walking up I thought I saw something move out of the corner of my eye but I brushed it off and continued. I went to the kitchen to find my lighter so I could get some light in the house. As I walked through the house I felt as if something was watching me and I found myself looking back but saw nothing. I walked into my study to grab more candles and I could hear what sounded like someone walking on the top level and stupid me climbed the stairs but again still found nothing.

"ok Bella take a deep breath to many scary movies with Emmett has gotten to your head" I told myself

When I exited the room a vase on my left fell of the table and shattered on the ground that was it for me. I screamed and bolted it out of that section of the house I almost hopped the railing to get to the bottom floor. Again I heard the foot steps coming closer

"Hello, who's there,!" I yelled

I jumped when the door bell rang and I glided over to the door and opened it to see no one there. I quickly closed the door.**  
**

"ok Emmett hahaha you got me you can come out now it's not funny anymore" I slowly walked backwards toward the door and I felt the presence again and when I turned around I saw them.

**AN: Hope you like the chapter unfortunately for me spring break is almost over so no more vacationing and I have the worst tan lines from my uniform its torture and prom is just around the corner and my mom wont allow me to get a spray tan or go in a tanning bed so either I have to tan naturally or find a huge necklace that covers my shoulders, my upper arms and my chest if I cant get rid of it. wish me luck.**

**til' next time **

**luv ya **

**TennisRebels15 xoxoxox**


	21. Chapter 21

APOV

"Holy shit will you stop mopping like a teenage girl, you will see Bella is 2 days"

"yea Eddie think of all the wild pint up sex your going to have when we get back" Emmet said after he broke away from his kill.

_SMACK!_

"ow Rosie what was that for?" he rubbed his head

"Alice can you check her future just incase" Edwina asked.

_Bella was sitting on the couch watching a movie while wrapped up in a nest of blankets and then the power when off, she was lighting candle and then she headed back down the stairs._

"You see she's fine the power just went off and she alive stoping whining you big baby"

"Son you need to stop worrying and get something to drink the faster you do this the faster you can get back to Bella" Carlisle consulted Edward.

He shot off to the east looking for his next prey. We split up and each couple went with there mates. I got 5 deer and 3 bears and Jasper got 7 foxes. Edward came back with bright yellow eyes and we got back into the car. The drive took 5 hours to get home so we changed and headed to Bellas. We rang the door bell and Bella opened it but only so we saw her body.

"Hey guys your back have a nice hunt?" she asked

'Edward she's extremely nervous like she's hiding something from us' Japer informed me.

"Bella are you all right?" I asked

"um yea nothing really happened I just had some visitors, but everything ok now" she said.

I listened for any heart beats in the house and found none but someones hand popped out from behind Bella's head and grasped the door and swung it so that it wall fully open behind the door was the faces of the 3 most deadliest Volturi guards grinning at us with an evil sparkle in their eye.

Growls escaped our throats "Jane, Alec, Felix"

EPOV

The thoughts of my sisters and brothers exploded

'ohh Felix is here hopefully we can wrestle...oh wait why are they in Bella's house?'~ Emmett

'is Bella ok, if they touched a single hair on her head I'm going crazy pixie on all of their asses'~ Alice

'if this turns into a fight the best chance is to attack the twins first before they have time to use their powers and then Emmett can take Felix all while protecting Alice'~ Jasper

'I knew having Bella know our secret would come and bite us in the ass some day'~ Rose

When I saw those scum bags in the door way a growl rumbled through my chest as well as my family. I made a move as soon as possible to but was thrown back when Felix stepped in my way blocking me from my mate. I made a crater on impact in the drive way, Jasper and Emmett stood protectively in front of Alice and Rose incase the witch twins decided to act.

"I think you should come back when you have Carlisle with you" Felix said

and he shut the door in our faces. That was not going to happen as I was about to break the door down my senses stopped working but I could still the others thoughts.

'Mr. Cullen unless you want Jane to help detaining you I suggest you stop and come back with your coven leader, we wouldn't want anything to happen to the human now would we' I heard Alec think.

"Emmett you go with the girls and get Carlisle, while Edward and I stay here and wait" Jasper directed at him.

We watched as they disappeared down the road leaving the car.

'what do they want with Bella?' Jasper asked

I shucked my head

'did you heard anything about what they were planning?'

again I didn't know.

Moments later Carlisle was in front of us. He knocked on the door and Felix meet us at the door he gestured us to enter and then lead us to the living room without a word. On the dinning room table was Bella at the head with Jane and Alec next to her and I didn't like it one bit. I reluctantly sat down at the end of the table and Felix sat across from me daring me to make a move he didn't aprove of.

"Jane, Alec, Felix you wish to speak with me?" Carlisle stated

"yes seems you broke one of our sacred laws Carlisle a human knows of our secret and we have come to...keep an eye on her until further notice" Alec narrowed his eyes at Carlisle.

"I can a shore you the secret of vampires is safe with Bella seeing as she is Edwards mate" dad explained

"how did you know about it?" asked Esme.

"It was quite easy you see one night when we were watching Aro's favorite singer she started singing the song Lady Marmalade and we saw her walk up to your family and Alice jump on stage and there was also the music videos that some of your _family _members showed up in and we knew we had to intervene before things went down hill and so here we are" Jane explained.

"What does this entail?" Jasper questioned them.

"Since your lucky that Bella is Aros favorite artist she will remain unharmed and so will you because of the history you share with the leaders, We will not hunt around these parts, so it won't draw suspicion, we will be living here with Ms. Swan and the three of us will be taking turns watching Bella. We will be with her at all times including concerts, interviews and at home" Felix answered

"so your basically keeping my mate under house arrest" I snarled at the 3 if them.

"You could put it that way" Alec replied and grinned enjoying my anger

"can we come over?" Alice asked.

"Maybe"

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I had a lot going on and then the occasional writer block I'll try and update sooner than this time but it wont' be this weekend my sister is graduating College and I'll be in Boston all weekend going to ceremonies and grad stuff so I'll see you all later**

**love ya**

**xoxoxox**

**TennisRebels15 **


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

It's official my life sucks. Living with guards from the Volturi sucks. Overall my life has gone in a downward spiral and hit the bottom with blinding speed. They fallow me every were,even in the bathroom. I mean they have supper hearing its embarrassing when I have to pee and I like to sing in the shower that's an intimate part in my life. The other day Angela came back from her Thank you for buying me a house vacation to Fiji. And to make matters worse Jake was with her and lets just say a couple vases, furniture, and holes in my walls appeared, try explaining that to the handy man that had to come and fill them in. Jasper and Emmett thankfully were there to restrain him from possibly getting himself killed.

Angela was freaking out looking at the 3 dark cloaked figures standing on the top of the stairs analyzing the scene playing out before them. Edward also followed me making sure Jane, and Alec didn't hurt me. Felix on the other hand was great we had gotten close since they first arrived. He was like another Emmett, hard intimidating on the outside and soft and fluffy on the inside, like a teddy bear.

Alec and Jane were not happy about this development and glared at him when they passed in the house, but he didn't care he was like my second big protective brother. We had pillow fights and played pranks on the witch twins now and again. One time we replaced Alecs shampoo with green hair dye and his soap was injected with orange paint.

After he came out of the bathroom and we saw him it was amazing he looked like a gothic umpa lumpa for the movie Charlie and the Chocolate factory and to make matters better for us and worse for him we were actually watching the movie when he came in. To say he was pissed would be the biggest understatement of the century. I thought that day I saw Janes lips twitch up when she saw Alec.

To bad for her, she didn't know she was our next target and we had help from everybody including Alec, which was a total shocker. The day that we had made the plans for it to happen, Jane had just come back from a mini mission Aro had sent her on. We were all in our places and Jane walked in the door. Jasper had made the system himself, first gallons of honey dropped onto her then we had bags filled with feathers and that dropped next.

The guys said that was enough but I had to add my own personal touch. I called up some of my people and got connections to deliver 125 pounds of rotting chicken guts. That would come after she was covered in honey and feathers just to complete the look. It was perfect and her mouth was open so a lot of the guts got into her mouth. She didn't talk to anyone for weeks and she couldn't harm any of us with her power because Aro gave her an order and she new anyone in here would tell if she disobeyed him.

As the days went on Alec joined our pack and he also became my best friend. The only one that was still cold to me was Jane well I shouldn't say cold she has gotten better being around me but we aren't friends more like acquaintances. Since Alec and Felix became like family to me they had appointed themselves my new bodyguards because of the mishap that happened last week with he crazy fan. They both took there job seriously and even got little uniforms. Every event that I had to go to that included crowds they put on all black with aviators. Felix wanted to get a machine gun but I had to put my foot down on that one so we settled for a small hand gun even if I wanted a taser, but nooooooooooo we had to get guns because they looked cooler than a little spark on strings. Oh and lets not forget the protective brother speech they had to give Edward. I didn't enjoy that one either because Edward wouldn't touch me until I ponced on him and dragged him into my room when my 2 boys went hunting. I actually approved of there hunting methods which was switched to animals instead of humans since they couldn't stand the looks that I gave Jane when she came back with bright red eyes.

Jake also came back once he had gotten under control of fazing because I think I would run out of lies by the time he got it under control by coming here everyday even if he wasn't positive he could keep the fluffy monster at bay. So here we were out in the back yard covered in camo playing paintball the best sport america has to offer (**and for all my readers if you haven't tried this get your gear on and get messy because this is some adrenaline rushing shite)**. The team were split up into spouse against spouse. My team was called Pink Nation while the others were the Ballers thanks to Emmett who was team captain. In the game everything goes there are no rules expected the common sense of don't kill anyone or injure them so badly they have to go to the hospital and the also no blood being spilled since we still have vampires who aren't in the best control *cough* Jane *cough*.

"B" Felix grabbed my attention by waving his finger towards the east were we could clearly see Emmett and Alice making there way through the brush. I turned away from Felix and to Alec who was on my left giving him the signal to immobilize the enemy. Black fog swirled out of his finger tips and crept through the undergrowth and quickly to them. Once they had their senses cut we opened fire. We shot ball after ball at them and when we ceased fire they were covered head to teo in pink liquid. They were out. The war went on for 45 more minutes till we had our final face off or sudden death as Em likes to call it. Alec and I were the only ones left because we had mad skill and Jane and Edward were also the only ones left on the Ballers. The last round consisted of us having no amo when starting and with all of it collected in a bucket in the middle of us. When the whistle blows one of us stays behind while the other runs at human speed to grab as much amo as possible and start firing at each other if you don't have any you just signed your paint ball loser certificate. The whistle blew and Alec cut of their sense but lost the connection once Jane used her power **(for anyone who doesn't know her power it's the worst pain you ever experienced in your life!)** on him. I was five feet away when I literally had the bucket in my hands and it was ripped out and I looked at Edwards grinnning face. Oh hell no he didn't, I cradled my hand as if it was hurt really badly, which caused Edward to drop the bucket trying to get me to show him my hand. This gave Alec enough time to cut off Jane and load his gun to take down his sister and Edward. Victory was ours!

**AN: **

**Sorry for the late update i know i hate me i'm not going to update till after the 24th of june because of finals and i need to pass them all or my mom will kill me. REVIEW!**

**Xoxoxoxox**

**TennisRebels15**


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV

"Bella stop glaring at the mirror it has done nothing to you, so take a chill pill I'm almost done and then you'll be able to see Edward" Alice beamed from behind me as she pinned the last curl into the bun that sat on top of my head.

"I thought you had super speed why is it taking so long you could be done in about 5 seconds if you used it." I eye balled at her

"I could but then you would probs be left with one eye with eye lashes because theres a possibility of ripping them off with the eyelash curler and then we have to use the fake ones till yours grow back and we all know how gross that is since they are made of human pube hair" shivering at the last part.

"ok tmi, Alice" I swear I couldn't stop gagging.

"Ok all done you look super hot for your date with Edwardo"

I was finally allowed out of that god for satin chair, and looked in the mirror and I looked HOT!

I had on a sass and bide black tank dress, Christian Louboutin Robot 120 ankle boots, Maddalena Marconi jeweled black feather satin clutch, a feather and petals headband, and a Goti kj38w09 silver bracelet. **(AN: outfit for the date is on my page)**. After grabbing my purse we linked arms and skipped down the stairs and waited for Edward to arrive to pick me up for our date. After checking that my make up was still perfect and hair was in place we heard a knock on the door. It revealed a very hot Edward.

Alice left as soon as we heard the knock so I didn't have to feel embarrassed about jumping my boyfriend.

"hey beautiful ready to go?" he asked

"yea just let me set the alarm" once that was on I locked the door even if it was not necessary because of having super hearing vamps less than a mile away I like to be careful. Like my grams always said it's better to be safe than sorry. I took his hand and he lead me to an awesome car an Aston Martin Vanquish, I stopped in my tracks letting my self take it's beautifulness in.

"What?" he asked with that sexy crooked smile that drove me crazy

"were the hell did you get this car" not taking my eyes off my new love

"I've always had it"

"I've been in your garage babe and I've never seen this unless you've been hiding it in your bat cave under the house" as I moved around to the front of the car and hugged the font

"I think I love you" I confessed

"I already know that Bella" Edward came up behind me and wrapped an arms around my waist

"I wasn't talking to you honey I was talking to the car, but I love you to" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hopped into the car.

Edward soon joined after once his shock wore off and I grabbed his hand before he pulled out of the drive way and we headed down the high way. He turned off an exit ramp and pulled into a dirt parking lot. No one was in sight.

"Edward what are we doing here?" I asked as he got out of the car and helped me out.

"well we have to walk to get to were we are going" he told me.

"but I'm in heals and everyone knows mud and heels do not mix" I complained

"don't worry" and with that he picked me up and took off into the forest, seconds later we burst into a clearing. Edward settled me on my feet and my heart stoops in the middle of the forest was a meadow just like the one back in forks but only 10x better there was a water fall on the west side of the clearing with a little lake at the bottom and a stream that flowed out deeper into the forest. In the middle of the clearing was a little table with a silver platter and candles with flowers on it. Fire flies flashed around the clearing. Edward lead me to the table and sat me down I ate the best streak ever that my vamp boyfriend cooked which is amazing x2 because he doesn't eat and has no way in knowing if it's good or not. After everything was licked off my plate and I started to destroy the double chocolate fudge cake I bit down on the chocolaty center I discovered something hard. I pull this object out of my mouth and there it was this gorgeous wedding ring. It was a platinum band with diamonds all around the band with a square shaped sapphire gem resting on the tope with a layer of small diamonds around the blue gem.

"oh my god!" I looked down at this beautiful ring and I picked my head up to see my love down on one knee.

"Bella I love you and I can't live another day not being able to call you mine another day. You are the only one for me and you always will be, when I'm around you my cold dead heart feels like it's beating again. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my existence. So with that said I will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Edward proposed

I didn't even need to think about what I was going to say

"yes! yes I will marry you, Edward" I wiped the tears that escaped and thanked Alice for using water proof make up.

Edward slipped the ring onto my finger and gathered me in his arms he had the largest smile on his face I was a little afraid it was going to break if it got any larger. I pulled back and pulled his face into mine, his cold lips and my hot ones mixed to create the ultimate pleasure. When we pulled back we both had the biggest smiles on our face.

"so Mrs. soon to be Cullen what do you wanna do now?" he whispered into my ear and kissed a trail down my neck carefully nipping in random places without breaking the skin.

I pulled back and pulled the straps of my dress over my shoulders so that the dress would slide off my body, I threw the bracelet and headband into the pile and backed away from Edward as his eyes became black onyx taking in what I was wearing underneath my dress. I backed up towards the water fall and once I was at the bank I bent forward and slipped off my shoes.

"I think I'll go for a swim care to join me Mr. Cullen" I looked at him from over my shoulder with hooded lustful eyes and I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth knowing it would drive him crazy.

I didn't wait for his answer I hopped onto the rock and swan dived in. Edward was still staring at me from the shore but suddenly was in front of me.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" he asked

"yes and I love you to"

**AN: sorry for the late update had so many things going on this summer it is crazy I'll up date soon share with me the love of this chapter. and her comes the bride all dressed in white here comes the groom and skinny as a broom here come the usher the old toilet flusher!**

**til' next time **

**luv ya**

**TennisRebels15 xoxoxox**


	24. Chapter 24

I wrote this chapter listening to Taio cruz- telling the world on repeat. I love this song it makes you just want to sing along at the tops of your lungs.

BPOV

After our very enjoyable swim when dried off and headed back home. When the car was parked Edward come around and opened my door like the gentle men he always is. We linked our hands together and unlocked the door. When we stepped inside we could hear the others voices coming from the kitchen. When we rounded the corner we were tackled by a pixie. The force was so big that it knocked me back into Edward which knocked him into the wall. I wasn't hurt or anything because Alice didn't put any of her weight on me.

"OMG your ok, omg your getting married" she weeped into my shoulder and grabbed my hand to examen the rock that laid there. The rest of the family congratulated us.

I pealed her off me to find out what the hell was going on.

"Why wouldn't we be ok Alice?, what are you hiding?" Edward asked his sister and pulled me into his arms.

Everyone looked at each other silently asking who should speak.

Jasper took that role.

"Earlier this evening after you and Edward left for your date, Alice received 2 visions, one was your future disappearing and the other was about the Volturi, It seems that Aro believes that Bella has become a liability to the vampire world. In the vision Alice describes a battle taking place to protect you, Bella, Aro believes that you should be killed and he doesn't believe in turning you into a vampire because he is afraid of the power you may hold once you become one. He has convinced himself that if you were to be turned that you would turn against him and try to take over the Volturi so that you could rule the vampire world alone."

Edward growled and pulled me further into him.

"But that's crazy we haven't done anything that would expose the vampire race. And I wouldn't want to rule anything it's to much hard work I would probably destroy myself a week into ruling if that happened."

"we know that Bella and we think Caius may have something to do with this but I want you to know Bella that we will stand with you against Aro and the others." Jane promised and grabbed my hand.

"Yea they were never our family anyway, we were more like pets" Felix explained.

"And you are our baby sister" Alec agreed

I went over a hugged them all.

"You know what I don't get is why the sudden change of you to Aro?" Esme asked

"yea, Esme is right before we came here Aro was probably your biggest fan why is he now ordering your death" Jane wondered

"well I can tell you we are not going out without a fight, I suggest we travel and find all of our friends and ask them to stand with us against the Volutri and I know many others that would stand with us. The volturi have been getting out of control ever since Marcus's mate died a couple decades back, they need to go" Carlisle gave everyone a vampire group to find and they set out to find our friends. Jake volunteered to stay with me and told the Cullen's that the pack would be here by tomorrow night. Angela also came over to keep me company while Jake and the pack ran the perimeter. The first ones back were Jasper and Alice with them was Jaspers friend Peter and his mate Charlotte, Maria and her mate Jackson, the Alaskan Coven who were accompanied with Laurent being Irina's mate and all.

When out on patrol the pack came across two Romanian Vampires that use to rule along with other vampires about 1500 years ago. The Volturi overthrew them, and destroyed their castle. After the rebellion, it became apparent that Vladimir and Stefan were the only survivors of their coven. They hold a grudge against the Volturi and are willing to do anything for revenge, hoping to watch the Volturi fall.

Edward had yet to come back so I started writing songs again to keep my mind off all the drama. Tanya and her sisters helped me with this song called We Can't stop **(by: Miley Cyrus). **After the song was completed we were able to put the video together in least than 4 hours thanks to vampire speed and aired the video on my vevo channel. The video was provocative but hey I was bored and wanted to try something new. Everyone that wanted to be apart of the video was allowed and I didn't care if the Volturi saw it they can go fuck themselves and it was pretty much directed at them any way. We got the video on the TV for everyone to see the final product.

It's our party we can do what we want (no drama)

It's our party we can say what we want (Mike will made)

It's our party we can love who we want

We can kiss who we want

We can sing what we want

It's our party we can do what we want

It's our party we can say what we want

It's our party we can love who we want

We can kiss who we want

We can sing what we want

Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere

Hands in the air like we don't care

'Cause we came to have so much fun now

Bet somebody here might get some now

If you're not ready to go home

Can I get a "Hell, no!"? (Hell no)

'Cause we're gonna go all night

'Til we see the sunlight, alright

So la da di da di

We like to party

Dancing with Molly*

Doing whatever we want

This is our house

This is our rules

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

Can't you see it's we who own the night?

Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

We run things, things don't run we

Don't take nothing from nobody

Yeah, yeah

It's our party we can do what we want

It's our party we can say what we want

It's our party we can love who we want

We can kiss who we want

We can sing what we want

To my home girls here with the big butt

Shaking it like we at a strip club

Remember only God can judge ya

Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya

And everyone in line in the bathroom

Trying to get a line in the bathroom

We all so turned up here

Getting turned up, yeah, yeah

So la da di da di

We like to party

Dancing with Molly*

Doing whatever we want

This is our house

This is our rules

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

Can't you see it's we who own the night?

Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

We run things, things don't run we

Don't take nothing from nobody

Yeah, yeah

It's our party we can do what we want

It's our party we can say what we want

It's our party we can love who we want

We can kiss who we want

We can sing what we want

It's our party we can do what we want to

It's our house we can love who we want to

It's our song we can sing if we want to

It's my mouth I can say what I want to

Say yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh

And we can't stop, yeah

And we won't stop, oh

Can't you see it's we who own the night?

Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

We run things, things don't run we

Don't take nothing from nobody

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh

and then after we sent the link to the Volturi with the message game on bitches.

AN: Review


End file.
